A special bond
by HookfangTheAlpha
Summary: There's always two sides to every story. Humans believe that the dragons were vicious bloodthirsty beasts and the Dragon thought the humans ran away for no reason. But when man and beast meet they will realise that they have a bond stronger than anything they felt before and that they must break a powerful curse before a never ending war starts.


A special bond

Centuries ago in a land called Zanloranso where humans and dragons roamed the land all was peaceful. But one day an evil wizard was dying and with his dying breath casted an evil spell,a spell in which if a dragon were to see a human the spell would make them dangerous and they would kill the human. Frightened that their race would

die soon,all the humans went in search for a place where they would be safe from the dragons. At last they found a place where they could live without fear,but from that day forward no dragon or human ever saw each other again until both races thought that the other race went extinct.

Chapter 1

Years later both races roamed the land but far away from each other. One night the leaders of the dragons had a dragonet named Sapphire. The dragons feasted and flew on that day,celebrating the birth of the new heir and on that same night the leaders of the humans had a girl named Zara. The humans danced and ate,also celebrating the birth of their new heir. As the days went by they grew and later on they did something that no human or dragon would have ever done. One night Sapphire was in a big cave,which was very dark because there was a small fire in the middle,asking a lot of questions. "Mom why are there no humans?" Sapphire asked her mother. Sapphire was big but was not as big as an adult,had blue scales the color of sapphires (which was how she got her name) and her eyes were the same blue. "Because they died out years ago."her mother,Ruby replied. She was big and,also,had blue scales the color of sapphires but her eyes were yellow. "How did they die?"Sapphire asked. "Because they were trying to run from us." Ruby said. "Why were they trying to run fr-" "Alright," Sapphire's father,Dreadbane said,his voice rumbled. He was the biggest out of the three and had dark tan scales and yellow eyes. "That's enough questions for the night." "Dear if she has questions we should answer them." Ruby said to him. "Fine,"he said."A few more questions and that's it."he said,sternly,at Sapphire then laid down and was asleep in seconds. "Why were trying to run from us?"she asked again. Ruby yawned,exposing her long fangs before answering. "No dragon alive knows,only our dear ancestors may know that answer. Now go to sleep young one." Sapphire curled her tail inward,rest her head and said,"Goodnight mom." Her response was a quiet snort.

Chapter 2

"Mother just because i'm a princess doesn't mean i'm helpless." Zara grumbled. She was in her room,putting her hunting clothes on to hunt while her mother,Nasa was lecturing her again. She was fourteen with a striking appearance. Tall,slender with long black hair,blue eyes,was a good hunter and was very fast but her mother never approve of it. "Zara you're a princess everyone is supposed to do everything for you and,above all,no princess should hunt!" Nasa scowled. She was tall and slender,like her daughter,her eyes were brown her hair blonde and she had a certain commanding air around her as a queen should. "Mother this is the only time I can have peace and relax from people and my duty as a princess." Zara replied,angrily. "I understand that you want your peace but at the same time it's not normal! What will our subjects think of you?" "So let them think what they want to think it doesn't bother me!" Zara retorted. She grabbed her bow,her arrows and her dagger. "Bye."she said to Nasa then walked away. She walked down the hall,acknowledging those she met. Why can't mother just be like father and at least encourage me? Zara thought. Instead she gets mad because it's not normal and I guess that it wouldn't be normal if a farmer lived in a palace too eh? She took a deep breath. Come back soon father. Her father,Thorn,went off to the nomad tribes to deal with them and hasn't came back in a week and both Zara and Nasa were getting worried. She walked out the castle and took a breath of the beautiful air outside which smelled like fresh baked bread. She decided to go to the village to see her friend,Maul before she went off hunting. She skipped down the path before the castle,turned left,walked forward for two minutes then turned right. The village was a pleasant sight. People waking up to bake goods or sell stuff,talking and laughing to one another,famers on their field plowing or feeding their animals. If she had the choice to live somewhere else she would choose to stay here. "Zara."a voice shouted. Zara whirled her head to the side and smiled. It was Maul. He was one year older than her and a farmer. He was tall,slender had short brown hair and,to her,was handsome. He ran up to her and gave her a quick hug. She gave him a playful shove. "Hello Maul."she greeted. "Hello to you too,Zara." Then he dipped his head in a bow. "Oh stop that Maul,you know you don't have to bow to me." Zara said. "Oh right,sorry but it's hard to remember because well…"He trailed off. Zara knew what he meant and she understood but it would be weird if Maul started bowing to her. "Let me guess you're going hunting?"he said,making it sound like a statement than a question. "Yep you wanna come?"she asked. "I wish I could but I have to help my dad with the plowing and with the new donkey we got,who by the way,is extremely stubborn. I swear,she nearly kicked my dad out the barn yesterday because he didn't give her her oaths." Zara laughed. "Well I guess I'll see you later." Maul said. "Later."Zara promised and they parted ways. She went east to the forest readying her bow and arrow,she slowly walked around as if the forest itself was a dangerous animal.

Chapter 3

"Sapphire today is the day where you will hunt on your own," Dreadbane said. "Once you bring a prey fitting of the hunting council's decision then,and only then,will they mark that you have become an adult." "It's going to be alright dad. I'll become an adult in no time."she replied. He studied her for a moment then nuzzled her. "Go now and show me what you're made of."he whispered in her ear. "I'll make you proud,dad."she said and flew off to the forest. It had been ten minutes and she still hadn't found anything. How do the other dragons find food here?Sapphire wondered. Suddenly her ears twitched and a weird scent emerged from the east of the forest. This scent is so different what animal is this?Sapphire thought. Then an excitement ran through her. If this was a new animal the council might mark her age of becoming an adult because they wouldn't know if it was dangerous animal. So she turned around and walked east. Two minutes later the scent getting stronger. "Finally i'll bring back a prey worthy of an adult."she whispered. At the corner of her eye she saw a flicker of movement she whipped her head to the side but there was nothing. The scent of whatever the animal was,was so close that it became overpowering. She walked straight,turned her head and,at last,found the source. She gasped. It was a human,judging by the description that her mother gave her about them. It was a girl,tall,slender,long black hair and had the same blue eyes Sapphire had. She was armed with a bow and arrow and a dagger at her side. Even if she had all the weapons humans use I would still kill her Sapphire thought,smugly. Then an unexplainable savageness rose deep within her. It was like lava in a volcano rising up towards the top waiting to come out. Without thinking she charged towards the girl. The girl saw her,aimed her bow and released an arrow to her front leg. She didn't slow down and continued to run towards her,the girl released another arrow and this time it landed on her back. She stopped running and roared,causing the girl to lose her footage and fall. Sapphire turned her head back,yanked the arrow out her back and threw it away. Then she turned to the girl and stomped her foot on her,immobilizing her. All the color drained from her face. She lowered her head towards the girl and sniffed her. Yes this is the thing i've been chasing and now it's time for her to die Sapphire thought. But a small part of her normal conscious was saying,fight back this violent urge for this may be the only human you'll ever see! With a massive effort she fought the urge,which was giving her a huge headache,then,with a loud roar of pain the urge faded away and she was back to her normal self. She lifted her foot off the girl and she immediately get up,taking a few steps away from Sapphire. They stared at each other for a while before the girl broke the silence. "Y-you have beautiful scales."she said,slowly clearly frightened. "Thank you."Sapphire replied. "You can talk?!"the girl said,shocked. "Of course I can talk what did you think?"she asked her. She just opened and closed her mouth like a gaping fish. "Anyway name's Sapphire what's yours?" "I'm Za-za-zara."she stammered. Then she looked at the dragon in a weird way. "What are you doing here?"she asked. "I was hunting you."Sapphire said,as Zara stepped away from her she quickly finished her sentence. "I was only hunting you because I caught your scent but really I was just hunting." Zara put a hand on her chest and sighed in relief. "Well that's a relief." Then her face brightened up. "Say what if I help you hunt?"she asked. "I don't know...If the hunting council finds out that a human helped me i'll only bring disgrace upon me and my family." "Hunting council?"Zara asked,her face contorted in confusion. So Sapphire explained how in order to become an adult she had to kill a prey fitting of the hunting council. "So if you fail you'll never become an adult?"Zara asked,not believing what she was hearing. "That and i'll bring disgrace on me and my family."Sapphire added. "How about this: I help you track down an animal that you think would be good and you kill it?"Zara offered. Sapphire thought for a moment then nodded. "Ok then let's hunt."Zara said,already walking off. Sapphire walked behind her. "So...can you breathe fire?"Zara asked,though she kept her face expressionless Sapphire knew she would be frightened if she said yes. "No I cannot,yet."Sapphire replied,honestly. Zara released a breath of relief and nodded. "Your scales are like jewels,"Zara said,observing them. "Any princess I know would love to have them." "No princess will have them on my watch,"Sapphire snarled. "And I am a princess."At that Zara stopped walking,turned around and stared at Sapphire open-mouthed. "You're...a...princess!?"she said in disbelief. Sapphire nodded. "So am I!"Zara said,smiling. Sapphire's lips parted,revealing her long,sharp fangs and Zara jumped back. Then,as she looked at Sapphire she realized that she was smiling and she laughed. "What's so funny?"Sapphire asked,confused. "Nothing it's just...your smile kinda scared me."Zara said through her laughter. Sapphire did her toothy smile. "I guess it would scared any human."she said. They continued walking. "So do you and your mother get along?"Zara asked. She just like me,asking a lot of questions Sapphire thought,amused. "Yes we get along well. How about you and your mother?"Sapphire asked. "We don't get along much." "Oh and why is that?"Sapphire asked,curious. "Because she thinks that just because i'm a princess I shouldn't hunt,play with my friend or anything that she doesn't approve." In her anger she took up a stick and threw it at a tree. Sapphire studied Zara with a sad expression. "Maybe she does what she does because she grew up the way you did and is just following in her mother's footsteps."Sapphire stated. The anger on Zara's face quickly faded. "Oh...if that's the case then I guess I never thought of what my mother had to go through."she whispered. "That or she just wants you to be ready when the time comes for you to rule."Sapphire added. "Still I wish just understood me like my father does."Zara said. Sapphire face contorted in disgust. "Fathers are the worst."she said. "Not my father,"Zara said,all too defensively. "He understands me better than my mother and lets me do what I want...at times. Don't you and your father get along?"Zara asked. "We do but when I was younger and my father often tried to avoid me I learned it was because he was hoping that I would be a boy."Sapphire snorted. "But once I proved that I could be the son he always wanted he started to talk and do stuff with me." As they talked and walked they soon realized that they were very similar and that they understood each other better than they understood themselves. Then,abruptly,Zara stopped,nearly making Sapphire bumped into her. "There."Zara said simply,pointing at the river a few feet in front them. At the edge of river was a crocodile. It was long,as long as Sapphire's tail,and green. It seemed as though it laying down,basking in the warm sunlight ."Will that be good enough?" "Maybe though the hunting council might think it's too easy to kill." "You're a dragon can't you kill every single prey in existence?"Zara asked,confused. "Yes,"Sapphire said. "But there are some prey that can kill a dragon if not careful. I think that what the council looks at most."she explained. Zara nodded her understanding. "Well now's your time."she said,gesturing at the crocodile. "That it is."she replied. Her back legs tensed and with a powerful push jumped over Zara,opening her wings to give her a little lift. The crocodile must have saw Sapphire because it got up and was walking to the river. "Hurry Sapphire it's getting away."Zara warned but Sapphire ignored her. She was at the edge of the river when the crocodile was already halfway in the river. She not going to make it Zara thought. Sapphire landed where the crocodile once was and did something Zara never expected her to do. She arched her neck back and,like a snake,lunged her head in the water. A moment later she pulled her head out the water and in her jaw was the crocodile,writhing and thrashing. She dropped the crocodile away from the river and stood in front the river,blocking the only escape for the crocodile. She forcing it to fight Zara realized,she's a genius! Knowing that it was unable to escape it snapped it's jaws at Sapphire. She jumped back and snapped her jaws at it. It used its tail and slapped Sapphire in the face. She roared,whether from pain or anger Zara didn't know,though she had a feeling it would take more than a slap to hurt Sapphire. She growled then clawed at the crocodile's armoured back. Though the crocodile was wounded Sapphire's attack wasn't doing much. It snapped it's jaws at Sapphire and managed to grab her front right leg. She roared,this time from pain Zara knew,and shook her leg viciously until the crocodile let go. She opened her mouth wide and bit on the crocodile's back,lifted it off the ground and shook her head from side to side. Finally the crocodile's spine cracked and it laid limp in her mouth. She dropped it in front her and threw back her head to let out a triumph roar. Zara watched the whole fight with a mixture of fright and amazement,what a glorious creature Sapphire is she thought. Sapphire picked up the crocodile and jumped over the river to where Zara was standing. "How did you kill it?,"Zara asked. "The wound you gave it on it's back didn't do much and you only shook it afterwards."Sapphire dropped the crocodile before speaking. "You're right. The wounds I gave it didn't do much,however when I shook it I shook it with enough speed and strength to break its spine."she said. "Oh ok. That was some ferocity."Zara complemented. "Thank you,and if we dragons weren't fierce animals then people wouldn't fear us making us easily to kill."Sapphire replied. Zara nodded and they stayed quiet. "Well,"Sapphire said,grasping the crocodile's tail in her talons. "I have to go to now or my parents and the council will be wondering what's taking me so long." She unfurled her wings. "Ok."Zara said looking sad,then in a whisper,added. "I'll miss you."Sapphire stood still,as if time had frozen her. How can I leave Zara,my only hope of getting my questions answered and...my friend she thought. She furled her wings back and turned toward Zara. "Hey it's ok I know you'll overcome your obstacles as time goes by."She said softly. "Yeah I know."Zara said still sad. Sapphire unfurled her wings again,flapped her wings and soared skywards. She circled around Zara three times then,before she flew away said, "Meet me here at the river tomorrow."and flew away. Zara smiled and ran back to castle,thinking. I'm the luckiest person around to have made friends with one of the most noble creatures on earth,a dragon.

Chapter 4

I hope the council approves of my prey,Sapphire thought worriedly as she looked at the dead crocodile,blood bleeding from it's back and falling down below,otherwise i'm a complete disgrace. It was twilight,where the first shadow of night appeared in the sky. Once her homeland came into view she roared,happily. Several dragons heard the roar and looked up and only two dragons came into the sky to join her: her mother and father. "Let's go,the council has been waiting sometime."Ruby said simply and flew north-east towards the council's tower. The tower was tall,built from stone to protect the council. They approached the doors where a single dragon stood before it. The dragon look at them,carefully then stepped away from the door. Dreadbane stood tall and straight,looking like a true leader and lead the way Ruby and Sapphire following side by side. The room was enormous. There was torches on the walls,illuminating the room and dragons were sitting in a circle around them giving them enough room to move around. At the sight of them they all lowered their heads to the ground. Dreadbane took one glance at them and continued forward. Then Dreadbane and Ruby moved to the left side of her and sat down. Sapphire looked at them in confusion then looked forward and understood why them did that. In front of her were five pillars wide enough for a dragon to sit on and had a name on it. She lifted her head higher and,on each pillar,was the hunting council. They were all males and big,three had brown scales and two had red scales. All of them were staring at her closely. "Bring forward your prey."said the one named Rand. Sapphire clamped her jaw on the crocodile and dropped it in front her so they could see it. Rand jumped off his pillar and walked toward the crocodile. He inspected the crocodile from head to tail then jumped back on his pillar. Then another one named Al'thor jumped down and circled Sapphire,looking at her closely she lifted her wings so he could check whatever he wanted to check. Once he finished looking at her he jumped on his pillar. "Well what do you two think?"Wisdom,the oldest-looking one,asked Rand. "It seems like type of prey who could kill a dragon if not careful,"Rand said loudly so everyone could hear. "So I mark her the age of becoming."Sapphire allowed a small smile to creep on her face. Wisdom nodded then looked at Al'thor. "And you?" "She only has one wound on her which meant it was easy to kill. In the future if she has to fight a stronger prey how she kill it if she's hunting easy prey like this? So I do not mark her the age of becoming." The reason I don't have a lot of wounds on me is because I did something called dodging fool Sapphire thought,angrily. The two other dragons cast their votes: Earl marked her the age of becoming and Stealth did not. At last it was Wisdom's turn to cast his vote. Sapphire glanced at her parents before he spoke. Her mother looked worried and her father had a blank expression on his face. Wisdom looked at her in an odd way,as if he could see something she couldn't. "I agree with you Rand. This seems like the type of prey that could kill a dragon. But,I also agree with you Al'thor for she doesn't have enough wounds. But what i'm about to say is my and my reason alone. It took her awhile to get this crocodile which means,in the future,she would search high and low to find prey in order to feed her family. And so with that I mark you the age of becoming." He jumped off his pillar and walked towards Sapphire. He lifted one of his claws to his mouth and Sapphire saw that his claw was black instead of white. He blew a bit of fire on it then,lightly,touched Sapphire on her forehead. It felt like her whole forehead was being burned off at first but then the heat faded and the image of a flame was now on her forehead. "May the stars watch you and the wind blow at your back."Wisdom said and jumped on his pillar. As soon as he was on his pillar all the dragons ran towards her,congratulating her and asking questions. Sapphire ignored the questions and pushed her way to her parents. Ruby let out a joyful roar and wrapped her wings around Sapphire. "Oh my baby is all grown up."Ruby said,proudly. Sapphire hugged her tightly then looked at her father. "Congratulations you've become an adult today. I'm very proud of you,daughter."Those last words nearly made Sapphire cry. She went to him and hugged him,fiercely,he hesitated then hugged her back. Then he pulled away and thumped his tail on the ground five times. All the dragons quiet down and soon the room was silent,as if they weren't even in the room. Dreadbane cleared his throat then spoke. "Today is a grand day for my daughter indeed so tonight we will feast in her honor and fly as the night is still young. Now let our feast begin!"he shouted and all the dragons roared. They all began walking out the tower. Sapphire began walking to when suddenly something stomped on her tail,stopping her from moving. She turned her head around and growled but stopped when she realized who it was. It was Killer her friend,besides Zara. He was taller than her and was a wyvern. He had light green scales two very large claw-tipped wings,to crawl along the ground,that grew from his arms and side instead of his back and,like all wyverns,had two legs. He looked at her tail then pulled back his foot. "Sorry about that."he apologized. "It's alright. I'm glad to see you it's been a while now."Sapphire said. "I know,so I guess it's good we saw each other. Anyway,I just wanted to congratulate you on your mark of becoming."he said. "Thank you."Sapphire replied. Once Killer does he's age of becoming I think i'll choose him as my mate Sapphire thought. She knew Killer would make a good mate,strong and brave,but a father? She wasn't sure. Dragons never or rarely mated for life so he might not even be able to see his kids. "Well,I have to go now and see my father now but maybe we can fly together during the celebration?"he asked,almost shyly. "That would be nice."Sapphire said. Killer nodded then walked away,Sapphire following behind. As the night went on the dragons feasted and flew in Sapphire's honor and Sapphire couldn't help but laugh all night as the celebration kept her in a good mood.

Chapter 5

It was morning when Zara quickly got dress to meet up with Sapphire. She put on her hunting clothes,grab her weapons and opened her door only to find her mother standing in front it. Zara yelped with surprise then said. "Mother what are you doing here?!"Her mother looked at her,calmly as if standing in front her daughter's door without her knowing was normal. "I'm here to give you a lecture a-"Zara's groan cut her off. Zara opened her mouth to say something but her mother cut her off. "Will you let me finish before you say anything?"she asked,sternly. Zara looked annoyed but nodded. "As I was saying,i'm here to give you a lecture about dragons."Zara pricked up. "The dragons?"she echoed. "Yes."Nasa said. Well this is a coincidence she thought. Zara wanted to tell her she wanted to go hunting first but then she thought carefully. Well this lecture might help me understand Sapphire better she said to herself. "Ok."she said. Nasa nodded. "Walk with me."she said and they walked as Nasa began giving her a lecture. "You know,things weren't like this long ago."she told Zara and her eyes started to glaze over as they usually did when she saw doing a lecture. "We use to live with dragons."Zara looked at her in surprise and Nasa nodded. "Yes we did we and the dragons were like friends,helping one another and defending each other like family would,"Nasa sighed. "But I guess stuff like that never last long." "What happened?"Zara asked. "The dragons became dangerous and started to kill us. At first we didn't believe it was them because we lived with them for so long and they didn't kill us but then people began witness them killing us and we became frightened. They killed so many of us that we were starting to become scares and we couldn't fight back because we were weaker than them. Then my mother's mother decided it was time for action she told them that the only way they would be able to survive is if they moved far away from the dragons. Their fear made them agree. They packed their things and began to walk from the only home they ever known. They walked for a month until,finally,they made it here,"She spread her arms,gesturing to their home. "We build houses,farms and,in honor of my mother,built this castle. We lived here ever since but never say another dragon again until,sadly,we thought they went extinct." Zara looked at her mother and saw she dangerously close to tears. She blinked and the tears were gone. Zara wanted to tell her that the dragons weren't extinct,that they were still alive but she couldn't. She remembered the first time she met Sapphire and how she attacked her. She was able to hold back but would she be able to hold back if she saw everyone in the kingdom? No,I won't let those I love get killed she thought. So instead she said. "I guess fate can be cruel to us." "I guess so."Nasa whispered. She shook her head and straightened her posture. "Well,my lecture is done you may go where you want." And she left without another word. Well that was strange Zara thought but didn't pondered on it and rushed out the castle and towards where Sapphire told her to meet up. Zara ran to the river,panting. She stopped near the river to see Sapphire already there,going in and out the river. "Sapphire!"she said,still panting but full of happiness. Sapphire whirled her head around,her eyes filled with anger,and growled at her. Zara was taken aback. Sapphire never growled at her before unless... "Sapphire?"she said,hesitantly. Sapphire jumped out the river and charged towards her. Zara barely had time to take out her bow and arrow when Sapphire whipped her tail towards her. Zara ducked and it hit a nearby tree with enough force to split it in two. It groaned then fell toward Zara. She rolled out the way but,unfortunately,right into Sapphire. Sapphire slammed her talons on her,nearly knocking the wind out her,and snarled. "Sapphire snap out of it it's me,Zara!"she yelled at her. Sapphire ignored her and opened her jaws to deliver the final blow. "Sapphire no!"Zara screamed. The anger in her eyes vanished and she stood there,jaws hovering over Zara. She shook her head and lifted her foot off Zara. She got up slowly. "Are you ok?"Sapphire asked her. She didn't answer,she was trembling badly and looked as pale as a ghost. Sapphire lowered her head so she could be closer to Zara. "Zara i'm-" "Get away from me!"she yelled,taking three steps back. Sapphire's eyes lowered and Zara could tell she hurted her. "No that's what…"she trailed off. "I understand,"She turned her head to avoid meeting Zara's gaze. "I think it's best if we don't see each other again."Sapphire whispered. "No!,"Zara said. "I don't care how many times you attack me you're my friend and friends stick together 'till the end." Sapphire turned to Zara and saw she was crying. "Please don't leave."she whispered. Sapphire took her tail and wiped away Zara's tears. "It's ok little one I promise I won't leave you."she whispered. Zara sniffed. "Thank you."Sapphire lowered her head until it was at her level. Zara pressed her forehead against her hard snout and held her as tightly as she could. Sapphire was the first to pull away. "I also promise that I will never hurt you."she said and Zara nodded,grateful. "Sapphire I know why the humans ran away from the dragons."Zara told her. "Well why?"Sapphire demanded. "Because the dragons became dangerous and started to attack the humans."Sapphire gave her a confused look. "I guess it makes sense,since everytime I see you I attack you,but why all of a sudden. We were together in peace for years why attack you now?"she asked. "I don't know but i'm going to figure it out and then we can be together just like the old days."Zara said,determinately. Sapphire regarded her with a bit of admiration. "Anyway,did the council find your prey fitting?"Zara asked. Instead of answering she lowered her head so Zara could see the flame on her forehead. Zara smiled. "Congratulations."she said. "Thank you. But I must thank you as well,considering you helped me."Sapphire replied. "Your welcome."Zara said. "And as a proper thank you I am offering you a ride on me." Zara eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Really?"she asked. Sapphire did her toothy smile and turned her back towards Zara. "Hop on."she said. Zara ran to her,jumped on her back and sat down. Sapphire jumped into the sky,flapping her wings mightly. In all her life she never felt so happy. This is something everyone can experience Zara thought but I need to solve this mystery first. Sapphire did a shallow dive then slowly,approached the ground. Even though Zara's stomach lurched she enjoyed flying with Sapphire. She yelled with happiness and excitement and Sapphire roared as well. They flew for a few more minutes then Sapphire dove to the ground. When they were close to the ground she spread her wings,to slow her down and landed. The impact was enough to nearly make Zara fall off Sapphire. As she got off Sapphire she said. "That was awesome!"Sapphire smiled. "I know."she replied. "We should do that more enough."Zara said. Then a question formed in her head. "Sapphire would it be ok if I were to tell someone I know about you?"Sapphire looked at her,her face blank. "Depends. Do you know this person well?" "Yes."Zara said. "Hmm. Alright I give you permission to tell this person about me." She thought for a second before saying, "Actually bring this person here tomorrow with you and i'll bring a friend of mine." "Ok."Zara said. She was about to tell Sapphire something when she remembered something. "Oh man,"she said slapping her forehead. "What's the matter?"Sapphire asked. "I promise Maul i'd help him pick up the crops."Sapphire wrinkled her snout. "Maul?" "My friend."she said. "Well I will see you tomorrow then."Zara said. "Tomorrow."Sapphire repeated. "Goodbye then."Zara said. "Goodbye Zara." Sapphire said and flew off. Oh boy Zara thought nervously I hope Maul doesn't get upset that i'm late.

Chapter 6

Zara reached Maul's farm ten minutes later,sweating and breathless and in front the farm was Maul,waiting. He saw Zara and smiled. "Oh good I thought you forgot." Then he gave her a confused look. "Did you just run a marathon or something 'cause you're panting like a dog."She took a few more rapid,shallow breaths before speaking. "I...was just...hunting and ran...back when I remembered...I had to help you."she managed to say. Maul looked amused. "Well take a breather or you won't be able to pick up a corn."he said she nodded and leaned against the farm while Maul went to the field. While she watched Maul she noticed the lining of muscle on his arms. After a few seconds she joined Maul on the field. They picked corns off their stalks,beans and sweet peas off their stems it was hard work and she couldn't help but feel pity for Maul,who had to this everyday. A half an hour later they were still picking corn,beans and sweet peas. "How do you do this everyday?"Zara asked him. He shrugged. "I don't know,probably cause i'm a farmer and it runs in my blood." He wiped the sweat off his forehand with the back of his hand. "Wow it's hot."he said to himself. He unbuttoned his shirt then took it off. Zara stared at him. He had a broad,muscular chest and his shoulders were also broad and muscular and his arms were thin but had a lot of muscle. She looked up and noticed that he was watching her. They both looked away from each other blushing,Maul because of embarrassment and Zara because...well she didn't know exactly. They continued working,though Zara was finding it hard not to stare at Maul. A hour later they finished picking all the corn,beans and sweet peas and sat on the ground. Zara was drenched in sweat,her clothes clinging to her skin. "Would you like a glass of water?"Maul asked. "Yes please."Zara answered. Maul went behind the farm,supposedly where his house was. Two minutes later he came back with a glass of water in each hand. He gave one to Zara and she accepted it,gratefully. They drank in silence,letting the water cool them down. After a while Zara spoke. "Maul...do you have to do any work tomorrow?"He thought then said. "Unless my father has something new to do then no. Why do you ask?" "Because there someone I want you to met."she replied carefully. Maul's eyebrow went up. "Really? And who is this someone?"he asked. "I promised that I would show you to her in person."Zara said. "Mysterious now are we? Alright i'll come with you and see who this someone is."Maul said. Zara nodded. "Well,it's getting late I better get going."She got up and handed the glass to Maul. "Bye Maul."she said. "Bye Zara and thanks for your help."he said. Zara walked off then remembered she forgot something. "Maul one more thing,"Zara said. He looked at her. "Bring a rope."she finished then walked away.

Sapphire was in the hunting council's tower watching Killer's age of becoming. His prey was a wolf although Sapphire was sure there were no wolves in the forest she found her crocodile in. Rand,Al'thor and Earl all marked his age of becoming. Stealth did not. She was starting to be impatient. She just wanted this to be done with so he could tell Killer about tomorrow. "A wolf is a dangerous prey,"Wisdom was saying. "Because unlike most prey they hunt in a pack so they could overwhelm a dragon. So with that I mark him the age of becoming." He jumped off his pillar,blew fire on his claw and touched Killer's forehead. The image of the flame appeared on his forehead. Wisdom give him his blessings and went back on his pillar. The dragons immediately crowded him,congratulating him and asking questions. He answered a few questions then pushed his way to his parents. All the dragons left the tower and Killer found his way to Sapphire,who was with her parents. "Sapphire!"he shouted. "Killer!"she shouted back and flew towards him. Once they reached each other they circled,as if chasing each other's tail,then landed on the ground in front Sapphire's parents. Killer spread his wings and lowered his head. "Your majesties."he said. Dreadbane nodded slowly. He lift up his head and looked at Sapphire. "I'm an adult!"he said,excitedly. "Congratulations."Sapphire said. Killer nodded his thanks. "Killer there's something I need to tell you."Sapphire said. "I'm listening."he replied. Sapphire was about to tell him when she remembered her parents behind them. She turned to them. "Mom,Dad can we talk alone?"Ruby looked amused when she asked that. "Ok,sweetheart."she said and flew off. Dreadbane looked at them,Sapphire in particular,then flew off. Sapphire turned back to Killer. "There's someone I want you to meet."Killer opened his mouth,probably to ask a question,but Sapphire cut him off. "I cannot tell you who it is for I promised her i'd show you to her in person."Killer stayed silent for a moment. "At least I know it's a she. Alright i'll come with you tomorrow."he said. Sapphire nodded and was about to met up with her parents when Killer asked. "Sapphire do you think I would be a good mate?"Sapphire stopped dead in her tracks. Why is he asking me this? Sapphire thought nervously. Is he...no that can't be it! Without turning to face him she said. "Would you protect your mate and kids with your life and provide them with food,if needed?" "Yes."he replied fiercely. "Then it's without a doubt you will be a good mate."she said and flew off,leaving Killer to stare after her.

Chapter 7

It was dawn and Zara was running towards Maul's house. It was built from wood and was small. She looked for a window where she could wake Maul up without waking up his father. She found a window that overlooked Maul's room. She tapped lightly on the window. Maul stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up she tapped again,louder this time,and he woke up. He got out his bed and walked to the window. There was a click and he pulled the window up."Zara?"he said,sleepily. "Yes it's me. We need to go now."He looked at her,incredulously. "Now? This minute?" "Yes now."Zara said. "Why?"he asked. "Because we need to get there before the someone does." He looked like he might collapse out of tiredness. "Fine i'll come now but can I eat something first?"he said. Zara opened her bag and to out two glazed croissants. "Eat these while we run and bring the rope."she said. He nodded. Zara leaned against the house,tapping her foot. Maul got out the house and found Zara. "Ready?"she asked. "Ready."he said,holding out the rope in front her as if to prove it. They ran to the forest,Maul eating the croissant hungrily. They made it to the forest. "Hand me the rope."Zara said holding out her hand. Maul gave it to her. She went to the nearest tree and tied one end of the rope to it then went to a tree nearest to that and tied the other end of the rope to it. "Why are you doing that?"Maul asked once he was done eating the last croissant. "You'll see."she said. They sat down together and waited. Zara was starting to get impatient when she heard a familiar wingbeat and got up. "Maul get in front the rope."she whispered to him. He gave her a confused look but did as she asked. "Now back up a bit."she instructed. They took a few steps back. She heard the snap of a broken stick. "And whatever you do stay still."she said sternly. He nodded. Then there was a growl and,much to Maul's shock,appeared two dragons. "What in the name of God!"he shouted. The dragons charged towards them. "Stay still."Zara said. Maul gave her a look that she knew he was thinking if she had gone crazy but he stayed still. The dragons were closing in on them and all Maul could think was i'm gonna die and before I got to do the one thing I always wanted to do. Just when one of the dragons were close enough to kill them with its jaw it tripped on the rope and fell forward with enough force to cause an earthquake. It was about to get back up but the other dragon tripped on the rope,did a frontflip and fell on the dragon. Not wasting a second Zara walked towards the blue colored dragon and pressed her hand against her forehead. The dragon blinked its eyes and shook its head. "Zara."she said and smiled. Maul watched the entire thing in amazement. The other dragon however was still growling and snapping like crazy,nearly grabbing Zara in its jaws. "Sapphire!"Zara yelled. Sapphire threw the dragon off her and pinned it to the ground. "Killer! Killer snap out of it!"Sapphire said to the dragon but it ignored her and tried to push her off. "Let me try."Zara said. She went to the dragon and,like she did to Sapphire,pressed her hand against his forehead. But he didn't calm down,he started growling louder now. "I can't calm him down."Zara shouted to Sapphire. "Well hurry I can't hold him like this for much longer!"she shouted back. "Maul I need you to touch him."Zara shouted to him. "Are you crazy?! I am not going to touch a dragon!"he protested. "You might be able to calm him down. Please Maul."she pleaded. Maul wanted to protest so badly that she had lost her mind but he couldn't. Curse you Zara for being so beautiful and stubborn he thought,though he didn't mean it. He walked over to the dragon,took a deep breath and,lightly,touched the dragon. It slowly stopped struggling,his growling became quieter and soon he stopped moving. It shook its head,vigorously and got up shakily. "What happen?"he asked. "Nothing important."Sapphire replied. The dragon looked at Zara and Maul and grinned in an unfriendly way. "Sapphire look humans. Let's kill 'em!"he said. "No!"Sapphire said,blocking his way. "We will not kill them." "Ok we'll take them with us and show them to everyone."Killer said. "No we will not hurt,kill or whatever horrible thing you want to do to them,"Sapphire said,a hint of annoyance in her voice. "This were the people I wanted you to meet."Killer looked at Sapphire then at Zara and Maul incredulously. "Are this the 'people' you wanted me to meet?"Maul asked Zara,already knowing the answer. "Yes,"Zara replied. "Maul this is Sapphire. Sapphire this is Maul."Sapphire lowered her head. "I am honored to meet you Sapphire."Maul said bowing. "As I am honored to meet you. Killer this is Zara. Zara this is Killer."Zara bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you,Killer."she said. Killer smiled. Then Zara gasped. "What is it Zara?"Sapphire asked,alert. "Killer's legs are gone!"she said. "No,no,no they're not gone."Killer said. Zara looked at him. "You see Sapphire is the type of dragon that have four legs but because i'm a wyvern I only have two legs."he explained. "Oh."Zara said. "So you basically walk like humans?"Maul asked. "No. My claw-tipped wings are like feet. They allow me to crawl along the ground." "Hmm."was all Maul said. "Zara would you like to fly with me?"Sapphire asked. "Would I ever?"Zara answered,climbing on her back."You've done this before?!"Maul asked her in disbelief. "Yeah."Zara said. Maul shook his head. "Why am I not surprised."he murmured. "Well you coming?"Zara asked." Yes but how?"he asked. Zara pointed at Killer and Maul looked frightened. "You want me to ride him!"Maul said slowly. "Yes. Besides it'll be fun I promise."Zara said. Maul looked uncertain but he always trusted her,she knew that. He looked at Killer. "Would it be ok if I ride you?"he asked. Killer nodded and lowered his neck until it was touching the ground. Maul got on top him. "Ok i'm ready."he said,nervously. "Then let's fly!"Zara shouted. Sapphire spread her wings and flew off. Killer jumped and,with a powerful stroke of his wings,was airborne. "Try to keep up slowpoke."Sapphire said to Killer. He snorted. "Oh it is on!"he yelled and flew faster. "Ahh! Not so fast!"Maul shouted. Killer snorted in irritation. "Come on Maul. Stop being such a scaredy cat ."Zara taunted. He flinched. She knew she hit the bullet. "Killer let's show them who's the slowpoke."Maul said,a wicked grin on his face. "Now you're talking. Hold on."Killer said and flapped his wings faster. "Looks like we got some competition."Zara said. "Yes indeed."Sapphire said and dived down. Killer did the same. Maul,who was frightened at first,was now laughing. He looked at Zara and gasped. She looked even more beautiful than ever,riding Sapphire. Hair billowed wildly behind her like a cape in the wind,face glowing in the sun and had the elegance only a princess could have. He flashed her a small smile and she smiled back. They flew until the the first star of nighttime appeared. Sapphire and Killer drank the water in the river while Zara and Maul sat beside them,joking around. "Who's the slowpoke now?"Maul teased. "The only reason you were faster is because Killer tricked Sapphire."Zara replied. "Hey you never said we can't cheat."Maul pointed out and Zara laughed. "True."she admitted. They fell silent,watching the night sky. I have to tell her how I feel Maul thought. Even if she rejects me it least I told her how I feel. "Zara there's...there's something I need to tell you."he said slowly. "Yes?"she said. He got up and beckoned her to follow him. She followed him and they walked away from the dragons. They stopped under a tree which,unlike the other trees,it had red-orangish leaves. "Zara I wanted to say this to you for a long time and I think this is the right moment to say it." He took a deep breath then said. "I love you."Zara face remained expressionless so he hurriedly went on. "I know that i'm a farmer and that this,"He pointed at him and Zara. "Could never happen. But I wanted to tell you so you would-"Zara leaned forward and kissed him,cutting him off. He widened his eyes in surprise but then slowly closed them as he kissed her. Some time later-he didn't know how long-she pulled back. "I love you too,Maul."she whispered and hugged him. He hugged her back,so happily that he thought he was going to faint. Zara understood why he said that he and her wasn't possible. But if there was anyone Zara would want as a husband it would Maul for he was kind,hard-working and would protect their family,if they ever had a family,with all his life. Then they heard a growl. "Oh boy."Zara said. "Let's go check the dragons."Maul said and they walked to where the dragons were. "You guys ok?"Maul asked them. Killer nodded."Yeah we're fine,Sapphire was just laughing." "Laughing?"Maul and Zara said in unison. As if to demonstrate Sapphire let out a low,coughing growl. Zara bit the bottom of her lip,trying so hard not to laugh. Maul,however,couldn't hold it any longer and laughed. Killer laughed as well and unable to hold it Zara and Sapphire laughed as well. They laughed so long and hard that they all were having trouble breathing properly. Once they were breathing properly Killer lowered his head to Maul and nudged him lightly. "You know you're not so bad Maul. Maybe we can be partners like Sapphire and Zara."he said. Maul grinned."I would like nothing more than to be partners you with,Killer." Killer smiled. "Well we should be going now,"Sapphire said,looking at the sky. "It was nice getting to know you Maul I hope we meet again."Maul nodded. "Oh and Zara,"Sapphire said to her. "I won't be able to see you tomorrow because tomorrow males will fight for mates and I have to attend. I hope you understand." "I understand Sapphire,besides it's not like i'll die if I don't see you one day."she said. "Thank you and bye."Sapphire said. They spread their wings and took off. "Let's go home."Maul said to Zara and they walked to their homes,under the beautiful night sky.

Chapter 8

The next morning Sapphire woke up early cleaning her scales for the annual mate contest. Killer had told her last night that if he had to fight someone in order to be her mate he would and not surrender. The annual mate contest was simple. Once enough dragons got their mark for the age of becoming males would start looking for a mate. So Dreadbane and Ruby decided that they would hold an annual mate contest. The rules were also simple. Dreadbane would tell all the males who wanted a mate to come forward then ask one male which female he wanted as his mate. He would then ask the female if she wanted the male as her mate. If she said no then that male would either have to chose a different mate or not have a mate until the next annual mate contest if she said yes then Dreadbane would ask the other males if they want that female as their mate if no one wanted the female then the male and female would be mates. If another male wanted the same female then the two males would fight,not to the death. They would fight until one of the males surrender,to show his bravery and strength. The female could either chose the male that won or deny him and still choose the male that she chose before. She walked to the cave mouth to meet her parents. "Well shall we go?"she asked them. They nodded and flew east. Dragons walked out their caves and flew behind them. Soon all the dragons in the kingdom were flying east towards the pit of battle. Sapphire once asked her parents why it was called that and Ruby said. "Your father,when he became the king of the dragons,proclaimed that the pit would be called the pit of battle because that's where all males fight for a mate."Sapphire understood then but still thought it was a ridiculous name. The pit of battle came into view soon after. Her father and mother must have seen it because he folded his wings and dove down. All the dragons followed them. The pit of battle was wide enough for the males to move around and fight but not too deep so all the dragons could see the fight. All the the dragons,except Ruby,Dreadbane and Sapphire,sat around the pit,wings spread out like they were about to fly off. Dreadbane,Ruby and Sapphire kept flying. At the front of the pit was three hill-shaped mounds. Dreadbane sat on the tallest one,Ruby the second tallest one and Sapphire on the shortest one though it was pretty tall. "All the males who want a mate come forward."Dreadbane ordered. Twelve males came forward and Sapphire was happy to see Killer. Dreadbane flicked his tail at a small male with white scales. "Which female do you want as a mate?"he asked. "I want Vervada as my mate."he asked. Dreadbane looked at the dragons sitting around the pit. "Where is Vervada?"he said. A dragon jumped up and hovered in the air. She was a bit taller than the male and had the same white scales but with a tinge of pink. "I am here your majesty."she said. "Do you want this male as your mate?"he asked Vervada,pointing at the male. "Yes."she said. Dreadbane then looked at the other males. "Do anyone of you want Vervada as a mate?" "No."they all answered. "Well congratulations you two are now mates you may go if you want."Dreadbane said. They flew off together. Dreadbane pointed to another male who was as big as Killer and had red scales. "Which female do you want as a mate?"he asked. "I want Viper as my mate."he said. "Where is Viper?"Dreadbane asked. A dragon jumped up and hovered in the air. She was smaller than the male and her scales were the color of sand. "I am here."she said. "Do you want this male as your mate?"he asked her. "Yes."she said. He turned to the others males. "Do anyone of you want Viper as a mate?" "No."they all answered. "Well congratulations you two are now mates,you may go if you want."Dreadbane said. The male went to Viper but they did not go. Dreadbane pointed at the next dragon which was Killer. "Which female do you want as a mate?"he asked. "I want Sapphire as my mate."he said. Most of the dragons,who were silent for the entire time,gasped. They hadn't expected any male to choose their leader's daughter. They all looked at Dreadbane probably expecting him to yell or say that he was crazy if he thought he would be the mate of his daughter but he stayed quiet. Sapphire looked at her father and sworn she saw a faint smile on his face. He looked at Sapphire. "Do you want this male as your mate?"he asked. "Yes."Sapphire said. He turned to the other males. "Do anyone of you want Sapphire as a mate?"he asked ."I do."a male said,stepping forward. Sapphire held back a gasp. It was Tails. He was the same size as Killer and had gold scales and a scar on his flank. She only talked to him once,when she was younger,and he had told her that he loved her but she said that she didn't like him in that way. He was too bold and could be a bit arrogant. "Well it seems we have a battle,"Dreadbane announced to all the dragons. Sapphire looked at him again. He looked proud that two males were fighting over his daughter. "Killer and Tails will fight for Sapphire."Killer and Tails went into the pit of battle,eyeing each other like they were enemies,though in this situation they were. "Now you know the rules so I won't bore you with them. Ready,fight!"Dreadbane shouted. Killer and Tails circled each other,snarling and growling. Then Killer lunged at Tails and slashed at his flank. Tails roared as his old wound was tore open at began bleeding. He snarled at Killer and snapped his jaws towards Killer's leg. Killer jumped back and whacked him in the face with his wing. Tails bared his teeth at Killer,jumped up and clawed at Killer's face. Killer snapped his jaws at Tails,causing him to back away. He left a few scratches on Killer's face causing the blood to go in his eyes. Killer took his tail and slammed it into Tails flank. Unable to stay steady he stumbled and falls on his side. Killer went to finish him off but stopped to wipe the blood off his eyes. That moment of distraction was all Tails needed. He got up and pinned Killer to the ground,with surprising speed. Killer struggled fiercely. "Just surrender Killer and save yourself the trouble. Besides,why would Saphire want a weakling like you when she can have someone like me."Tails whispered to him. Killer ceased struggling. Tails words pondered in his head. Maybe he's right he thought maybe Sapphire would be better off with Tails. He glanced at Sapphire. Her scales shone like sapphires,her eyes like stars and she was the most beautiful,fierce dragon he had ever met. No how could I even think of surrendering to a fool like him?he thought,angrily. He planted his feet and claw-tipped wings firmly on the ground then in one strong movement threw Tails off him. Tails flew right into the side of the pit. Killer threw back his head and roared with such ferocity that even Dreadbane was taken aback. Tails looked nervously at Killer. Killer whipped his head at Tails and growled. "No,the question is: Why would she want an arrogant fool like you?"Anger appeared in Tails's eyes and he lunged at Killer,his jaws open. Killer moved sideways,craned his neck to the side and clamped his jaws on Tails's throat. "Gruh!"Tails gurgled,trying to say something. Killer slammed him to the ground and loosened his grip on Tails throat,just enough for him to speak. He tried to get out of Killer grip but then gave up. "I."He began,all the dragons strained their ears to hear. "I surrender."he croaked. Killer released his grip and Tails got up,coughing. "Congratulations Killer,"Dreadbane said loudly. "You and Sapphire are now mates. You may go if you want."Killer looked at Tails smugly then flew to Sapphire. She looked at her mother and she nodded. "If you want to go then go."she said. Sapphire smiled at her then flew with Killer. He smiled at her and they both roared with happiness. Killer twined his tail around Sapphire's and whispered, "I will always protect you."Sapphire nuzzled him. They looked at each other,threw their heads back and breathe a jet a flame. "We can breath fire!"Sapphire said,excitedly. Killer looked just as excited. Sapphire dove down towards a branch and blew fire on it. The branch quickly started losing its leaves and the bark and slowly turning black and beginning to smell. "It's amazing! With this we can do so many things. Cook our food,frightening our enemies and burn things to the ground!"Sapphire said,beaming with happiness. "Yes we can."Killer said. Sapphire laughed. Then her face turned worried. "What's wrong?"Killer asked,seeing the difference in her face. "I just realized something. Zara and Maul aren't safe with us now."she said. "Why? With our fire we can protect them."Killer said. "Yes but every time we see them we attack them and now that we can breath fire…"she couldn't finish the sentence. She just couldn't. The thought of Zara being hurt or killed by her was enough to make to make her chest ached. Killer wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be fine but she was right. And even though he only met Maul a day he didn't want to hurt him. He put a wing around her. "It's ok we'll find a way."he whispered to her. She nodded and nuzzled him. "Now let's go see how the other males are doing."Killer said. "Ok."she replied. They flew back to the pit of battle. I hope that I don't hurt Zara when I see her tomorrow or i'll never forgive myself Sapphire thought,horrified.

Chapter 9

Zara couldn't be anymore wrong. She spent most of her day pacing back and forth in her room. And to think I use to spent my days hunting not ever feeling bored,before I met Sapphire Zara thought amused. Finally she decided to go to the library. She went out her room and turned left. She passed one of the servants carrying a tray with some pastry and water who bowed to her. She nodded to him and continued walking. She turned left then stopped before two enormous doors. She pushed open the door and walked into the library. The library was huge. It had rows and rows of books and three long tables to read on. She walked along the bottom shelves. She saw the book about knights of the past and was about to take it when she saw a book beside it called the Royal family's tree. Curiosity overwhelmed her and she grabbed the book. It would have looked brand new except for a few wrinkles. She blew off the bits of dust on it and walked to one the tables. She pulled out a chair,sat down and put the book on the table. She opened the book to the first page and it had the picture of a woman in a blue dress. One the page beside it it read: Liza and Perrin our first queen and king. They were our king and queen when we began living with the dragons. They were both kind but commanding and were one of our best rulers they were so commanding that they were able to have their own dragons. "Wow they must definitely must have been great rulers."Zara whispered to herself. But she was still bored. She flipped through pages,only finding things about the old rulers. At one point she was about to close the book and choose another one when the page she landed on said Caralix the wizard. Now her curiosity was getting the best of her. On the page beside it it read: Caralix the wizard wasn't a ruler but was the protector of Saga our fourth king. He was loyal to the king and liked the dragons. A while after he fell in love with a maiden and two weeks later they had a child named Cortu. He was proud to have a son and he was happy ever since until one night. Cortu was killed at the age of five. When Caralix found him he was in blood and had deep gashes on him. It wasn't soon before his sadness was overcome by anger. He went to the king,carrying his son's body,and told her that the dragons killed him. When the king demanded why he thought the dragons killed Cortu he said that only a dragon's claw could make such a deep gash and that the dragons are the deadliest creature alive who would try kill a human. Unsatisfied of the wizard's answer,the king said that his anger and grief was clouding his judgement and that the dragons would never kill a human because we're friends. Angered by the king's responds Caralix quit his job as protector and left,his final words were that even if it took him a thousand years he would find a way to avenge his son's death. Zara stopped reading for a second,trying to clear her head. She felt sorry for the man who lost his son at five years old but she also felt angry that he thought the dragons killed his son. She continued reading. Caralix spent years finding a way to avenge his son,unsuccessfully. Old age soon came upon him and he became weaker. Three months later he was dying and with his last breath he casted an evil spell which made the page was torn out. "No,no,no,no!"Zara said,frantically. This can't be it,it can't be. This could help me solve the mystery she thought. She flipped the page back and forth,but didn't find the remaining part of the page. She sighed,angrily and got up. She walked to the shelve the book was on and put it back. "Zara."someone said. She looked at the doorway and saw her mother. "Come there's someone I think you'll want to meet."she said and left. Zara looked confused. Who does she think I will want to meet? After a moment of hesitation she followed her mother through the hallway and to the entrance of the palace. Nasa opened the doors and as soon they were opened Zara gasped. A few centimeters away from the doors was her father. He was tall,which seemed to run through the family,had short red hair,strong and quick. He was not slender like his wife or daughter but was not fat either. He had a leather bag strapped across from his left shoulder to his right hip. "Hello Zara."he greeted,his voice deep. She dashed over to him and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. He hugged her back. "Hello father."she said,through tears of joy. They both withdrew from the embrace. Thorn put a hand against her cheek. "You've grown up,my beautiful girl."he whispered his eyes swelling with tears. Nasa walked up to them. "Hello dear."she said. Thorn turned to Nasa. "Hello sweetie."he replied and kissed her on the cheek. "How was the tribes?"Zara asked. "Difficult."Thorn replied."They are very strict about their customs and if you're not careful when you're talking to the leader you can end up with your throat being slit off." Nasa put her hand on his chest. "But i'm sure a strong and confident man like you was able to handle it."Nasa said,playfully. Thorn grinned,flashing his teeth. "Yes I did. Oh I just remembered,Zara I have something for you." He opened his bag and,to Zara's shock,took out a sword. It was a long and wide and the blade was black,like it was made out of the night. The hilt was wrapped in leather. "Just a little gift I wanted to give you."he said,casually. She took the sword and touched the edge of the blade,which was very sharp,and stabbed the air as if it were an enemy. She did a wide circle motion,brought it over her head and sliced it downwards,powerfully. "It's perfect. Thank you father."she said. Thorn chuckled. "Just don't go breaking anything in the castle,otherwise your mother will take that sword and chop me up." They all laughed. Suddenly Thorn looked tired. Nasa must have seen it because she put a hand on his shoulder and said. "I think you need some rest,dear."Thorn nodded. "Yes a bit of rest would do."He turned to Zara. "Before I go I want ask you if something new or out of the ordinary happened while I was gone?" She was about to say nothing but then thought of yesterday with her and Maul. But she didn't want to tell her parents that. "Nothing happened."she lied but her reddened cheeks betrayed it. Thorn looked at her then smiled,amused as if he knew why she was blushing. I hope he doesn't know Zara thought. "Alright then,"he said,in a voice that sounded like he didn't believe her. "You may go with the sword and do what you feel but be back at sunset." And they went inside the castle. She turned and ran to Maul's farm I can't wait to show him my sword she thought. She reached his farm shortly after when she saw Maul taking with his father,Paul. His father was short and slim and never liked to be disturbed,especially when he was teaching his son something, So she waited silently and patiently while they talked,putting the sword behind her back. About two minutes later Maul's father walked away,oblivious to the fact that Zara was there. Maul turned around and jumped back when he saw her. "Wow you're quiet."he said. "Hey if I wasn't quiet I wouldn't be a good hunter."She pointed out. He came over and kissed her on the cheek. "So how come you're here?"he asked. She moved the sword from behind her and held it in front her. His eyes widened. He came closer and inspected it carefully. "This sword is amazing! You can tell that this wasn't made from Hugo because of the color and the length."Hugo was the blacksmith. He was very muscular,from his years of working as a blacksmith,and had a wife. "My dad just came back from the nomad tribes and gave it to me,"Zara explained. "The nomads probably made it."Maul nodded thoughtfully then made a face that meant he was just remembering something. "Well it's a good thing you came Zara cause I need your help with something." He pulled out two daggers from the pockets of his pants. "I asked Hugo to make this for me,just in case if I ever needed a weapon to fight with,but I…"he trailed off. "You don't know how to fight with them."Zara finished. He nodded,looking embarrassed. "It's ok i'll teach the basic steps."she said. "Thank you Zara."he said,grateful. "Alright now here are three things you should never do in a fight. Number one: Never turn your back on your enemy."Maul nodded. "Number two: Never get too cocky or confident because that might mess you up."He nodded again. "And number three: Never live your enemy alive because they might call for backup or kill you the moment you're distracted."He nodded. "Ok now we'll practice sparring. Try to defend yourself."Zara said. Maul nodded and they started circling each other. Then Zara charged swinging her sword. Maul tried to parr the blow but was too slow and Zara caught him on the shoulder. He looked at his shoulder to see if there was any blood but there wasn't. "Do you think that I would hurt you or hit you hard?"she asked. "No i'm just making sure. You can never be too careful."he said. "That's one disadvantage about daggers. If you were to fight someone with a sword,not only will you have to be weary of the sword,since it's longer than a dagger,but also how you kill your enemy. If you want to kill your enemy with a stab or inflict a wound you'd have to go close up and your enemy can easily kill you if you're very close to him."Zara explained. "Wow,Zara how do you know all this?"Maul asked amazed. "My father taught me about fighting and the advantages and disadvantages of each weapon."Zara replied. "Wait can't I just throw the daggers to kill my enemy?"Maul asked. "You can,but the chances of you hitting the target is slim." Maul raised an eyebrow at her. "Not that i'm saying your throwing is bad,"Zara said,hurriedly. "I'm just saying you can't count on throwing alone." "I know but it's always worth the try."Maul said. "Now let's continue sparring." He charged at Zara who moved to the side. They continued like this for a hour and half until Maul dealt the final blow. He thrust one dagger towards her stomach and the other towards her throat. Unable to deflect both dagger she parried the one coming to her throat but the one coming to her stomach met its mark. She froze. They both stood panting,Maul still had the dagger on her stomach. He slowly moved the dagger from her stomach and backed away. Zara smiled at him. "You are improving. Soon you will be able to defeat anyone,no matter the weapon. Also good strategy with thrusting the daggers in two different places. Your opponent would have to be extremely fast in order to block that. " "Thank you."he said,inclining his head slightly. "Maul I have to say that was fine fighting,even for a beginner."someone said. Maul whirled around and saw his father coming towards him. "Fine fighting indeed."he said,a broad grin on his face. "Thanks dad but you should thank Zara. She was the one who taught how to fight with them." His father looked at Zara,gave a start when he noticed who she was and hurriedly bowed. "Please get up there's no need for bowing."Zara said. He got up. "I thank you your majesty for teaching my son."he said. "Oh it was nothing really. Maul is a natural."she said,half to Maul and half to his father. Paul looked at her with,amusement suddenly in his eyes. "So you are the girl who stole my boy's heart."he said,raising an eyebrow. Zara blushed. "Yes sir."she replied. He chuckled,a growly chuckle. "Well I can't blame him. But too be honest I didn't think it would happen. But it's like the old saying: Opposites attract. Your majesty,would you like to feast with us?"he asked Zara. She nodded. "I would be honored."He looked pleased. "Well then,let us feast!"he exclaimed happily and walked to his house. Maul grabbed Zara's hand. She smiled. They walked to the house. The house in the inside was small but warm and had a friendly feeling to it. There were pictures of the family on the side of the walls. In most of the pictures Paul was ruffling Maul hair while holding him in a headlock. They sure do love each other Zara said to herself. They went to the kitchen. There was a table,not long but not short either,in the middle of the kitchen,two lamps around the table,four chairs at the table,a stove near the side of the wall and a sink at the left corner. On the table was chicken,corn,beans,sweet peas and turkey. Paul pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. "After you."Maul said to Zara and pulled out a chair. She sat down as did Maul. "Let the feast begin!"Paul yelled happily. They ate and talked. Paul would often talk about Maul when he was younger,most of them were embarrassing for Maul by the way he ducked his head,but they had a good time nonetheless. It was well past night when Zara finally got up and excused herself. "I'm sorry but I must go now before my parents get worried."Paul nodded his understanding. "I understand and if your parents get mad at you tell them it was my fault."he said. Zara nodded,though she would never blame him for something she had done. Maul got up from the table and went over to Zara to give her a kiss. She kissed him back then whispered in his ears. "The forest tomorrow." He nodded slightly and moved away. She curtsied. "Thank you for the wonderful feast." Paul nodded and she left running as quick as she could to the castle.

Chapter 10

It was dawn when Sapphire was racing to the forest. I need to see if there's anything that can keep me from burning Zara she thought. She left Killer in the deeper part of the forest. "Don't come until Zara calms me down."Sapphire had told him. He nodded and waiting. Now she was looking for anything that would prevent her from breathing fire. She saw the river and went to it. Maybe if I drink the water I won't be able to breath fire. She dipped her down and drank some water. She lift her head,water dripping from her mouth. Once the water was down her throat she opened her mouth and breath a jet of fire. Guess that didn't work she thought. She looked around and saw the rope. Maybe I can wrap it around my snout she thought. She went to it and cut one end from the tree with her claw. She then hooked the rope on her claw and wrapped it around her snout. Or tried to. Everytime she went to wrap it around her snout it slipped off her claw and she would have to try again. It was about eight minutes before Sapphire got frustrated and threw the rope away. It's no use she thought i'll won't find anything that'll stop me from breathing fire. She laid down and rested her head on the ground. I'll just take a little nap before Zara comes Sapphire thought. She looked around one more time,to see if there was anything to stop her from breathing fire,seeing nothing she closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

Some time after her ear twitched and she jerked her head up. She strained her ear. Thud. There that was the noise. For a minute there was no noise then she heard it again but this time it sounded a bit louder. She got up and looked closely at the forest,trying to see what was making that noise but the trees were too close together. She uttered a low growl to warn the thing off,if it was a threat. Two seconds later Zara and Maul came into view. Sapphire smiled at them just before the savageness rose inside her. She growled at them and took a step forward. No i'm not going to hurt them Sapphire thought fiercely. She tried to overcome the savageness but it would not go away. She took another step. Suddenly a voice was saying something in her head. Kill them,kill them now! She took another step. The fire was starting to boil in her chest and was raising into her throat. Zara and Maul were backing up slowly,looking at Sapphire nervously. She took another step forward,moved her head in front Zara and Maul and opened her jaw to let the fire out. She snapped her jaws shut. I need to tell Zara that I can breath fire but how? The fire was now so hot that Sapphire's chest was hurting her. I can't hold it anymore she thought. With a huge effort she raised her head towards the sky and breathe the fire out,grateful that it was out. Zara eyes widened in fear. She can breath fire she thought. Then it hit her. She's trying to warn us! "Maul,"Zara said. "I think Sapphire trying to warn us about her fire." He took one of his daggers out his pocket. "No,"Zara said putting her hands on his and lowering the daggers. "There's no need to hurt her I just have to touch her." "Zara there's no way you can touch her,"Maul said,pointing one his daggers at Sapphire. "She can breath fire now and I don't know how much longer she can hold off hurting you." Although Zara wanted to argue with him she knew he was right. She didn't know how much longer Sapphire could hold off attacking her and there was no way for her to touch her without getting hurt. No i'm not going to give up on her Zara thought that's not what friends do. She slowly started walking towards Sapphire. "Zara if you're thinking what I think you're thinking don't do it."Maul warned but Zara ignored him. She continued walking towards Sapphire. Sapphire lowered her head towards Zara and growled. Her growl made Zara felt like her heart was leaping out her chest. She stopped in front Sapphire. She took a deep breath and raised a shaky hand to Sapphire's snout. At first nothing happened. Then Sapphire snorted and slashed her claws at Zara. The world seemed to slow. Sapphire's paw was heading right for her. All she saw were the rough scales of her paw,the claws splaying out like daggers,coming nearer and nearer. Abruptly a shadowy figure jumped in front Zara,was struck by Sapphire and fell to the ground. Zara gasped when she realized that it was Maul. Sapphire looked at Maul and opened her jaw,as if to deal the final blow. "NO!"Zara yelled. She jumped towards Sapphire and touched her snout. Sapphire froze for a second,like she was a statue,then shook her head roughly. "Z-Zara?"she murmured." Yes it's me."Zara reassured. Sapphire smiled then her gaze turned to Maul,who was on the ground not moving. Zara kneeled down towards Maul putting a hand softly on his back. Sapphire used her snout to roll him on his back and as soon as she did Zara gasped. On his chest were three long,but not deep,scratches leaving his clothes all bloody. She put a hand on his neck. He was breathing but barely. "Oh Maul."she said,trying hard to keep back her tears. "I did that,didn't I?" It was a statement. Zara nodded. "I am so sorry Zara."Sapphire apologized. Unable to hold back her tears she cried. Sapphire closed her eyes and lowered her head over Maul and kept it there. Zara put her head on his chest. "Oh Maul."she said through her sobs. A minute after she felt something move but paid no mind to it and continued to cry. "Wow jeez Sapphire you really do pack a punch."someone said. Zara gasped and sat right up. Maul was rubbing his forehead while looking at Sapphire. "Maul you're ok!"Zara exclaimed happily. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug,not caring if it made her clothes bloody. "Not too tight Zara."Maul warned. She withdrew the embrace."Oh sorry."she said. She got and laid an outstretched hand in front him. He grasped her hand and she helped him up. Sapphire nudged him gently and Maul smiled. "I'm sorry for what I did Maul."Sapphire said. "It's ok Sapphire. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." "Thank you."Sapphire replied. He looked around. "Hey where's Killer?"he asked. Sapphire flicked her tail,pointing down somewhere in the forest. She turned her head around. "Killer you can come now."she shouted. For a few seconds nothing happened then they heard the rustling of trees and Killer appeared. He took one look at them,roared and charged towards them. Sapphire darted in front him and,as if Killer was just one of her preys,clamped her jaw on his neck and pinned him to the ground. He snapped and squirmed but was completely immobilized. Maul walked to him and pressed a hand on his snout. Killer immediately stopped squirming and snapping and returned to normal. "I swear this savageness is becoming more and more harder to contain."Killer said. Sapphire released her grip on him and he got up. "Maul what happened to you?"Killer asked,now seeing his scratches. "Just an accident."Maul replied then looked at Sapphire. She smiled at him,showing her gratitude. "So what's new with you guys?"Zara asked. Killer looked at Sapphire and she nodded. "Well me and Sapphire are mates now."he said. "Like husband and wife?"Maul asked. "In a way of speaking,yes."Killer replied."Well that's great I-we're-,"He corrected himself. "Happy for you." "Thank you."Killer said then gave Sapphire a sideways glance. "You guys want a ride?"he asked them. Maul and Zara smiled and ran to the dragons. Once they were on them Sapphire and Killer flapped their wings and were soon airborne. "Sapphire should we show them?"Killer asked. "Yes,we should."she replied. "Show us what?"Zara asked. Sapphire turned her head to Zara. "Hold on."was all she said. Asking no more questions,Zara held on tight as did Maul. Suddenly Sapphire and Killer began to do a spiral. Then Sapphire rose up a little higher than Killer and,unexpectedly,he flipped around and was flying upside down! He pushed his two legs up and tried to grasp Sapphire's talons but missed. He flipped around and flew back right side up. They went back to spiralling for a bit longer then Sapphire flipped around and was flying upside down. She pushed her two back legs up and tried to grasp Killer's talons but,also,missed. She flipped around and flew back right side up. They,again,went back to spiralling but this time they seemed to move further and further away from each other. Then they both wheeled around and flew at each other. At the last moment they turned sideways and locked talons. They folded their wings and let themselves pummel towards the ground. Zara was unable to keep her eyes open,with the wind whistling past her and hitting her face,and had to squint. They continued to pummel to the ground. Zara cast a nervous glanced at Maul he had the same nervous look in his eyes. Then at the last second they unlock talons,opened their wings and let the wind lift them back in the air. Sapphire and Killer opened their mouths and blew a jet of fire at the sky and,if you looked closely,looked like a X. They did a shallow dive and landed on the ground. "So what did you think?"Sapphire asked. "I thought that I going to die!"Maul exclaimed,sliding off Killer. "But I also thought it was spectacular,in a dangerous sort of way."Sapphire and Killer laughed. "What was that?"Zara asked. "That is a courting ritual."Killer replied. "A courting ritual?"Maul and Zara said in unison. "It is what we dragons do when we become mates,"Killer explained. "It is something we dragons we have done for hundreds of years now." "We were supposed to do it on the day we became mates but we wanted to show you two."Sapphire said. "Well,thank you for showing us."Zara said. Maul nodded his thanks. "You're welcome. Now anything new hap-"She cut herself off. "Well I don't know about Zara but no-"Maul started but was cut off by Killer,who lightly put his tail on Maul's mouth. Sapphire raised her right ear and cocked her head sideways. "Something's coming!"Sapphire whispered. "Can you detect what it is?"Zara asked her. She shook her head. "No but it's definitely not small."she added. Zara and Maul turned to where Sapphire was listening. "It could be just an animal."Maul said. "Whatever it is,we'll protect you two."Killer said. He moved beside Maul and Sapphire did likewise. Now both Zara and Maul were able to hear the rustling of whatever was coming. With each second the rustling was getting closer and closer,Sapphire and Killer more and more tensed. Maul let out a long breath,not even knowing he was holding his breath. At last the thing came into view and both Maul and Zara widened their eyes in horror. It was Paul. He was looking down at one of Maul's daggers that was in his hand. "Maul are you here?,"he shouted,completely unaware that his son was right before him. "I found one of your daggers in a tree and thought you would want i-"He finally looked up and once he did all the color drained out his face. His eyes widened in fear and his bottom lip quivered."Dr-dr-dr-"he stammered. Maul,slowly,took a step forward. "Dad I know what you're thinking but-" "Dragons!"he yelled,frightened and ran in the opposite direction from where he came,out the forest and towards the kingdom.

Chapter 11

"Maul, we have to stop him!"Zara said. He nodded and they ran after Paul. After a hesitant glance at each other, Sapphire and Killer followed them. Zara turned her head back."Sapphire,Killer you can't follow us. He's running to the castle if you follow us everyone will see you." she said. "We know Zara but we're willing to take that risk."Sapphire said,gently. "Besides,what can the humans do if they see us?"Killer said,boldly. Maul casted a glance at nodded. It was no use arguing with them,especially when they made up their mind,so they continued running. Paul was,surprisingly,fast and agile. He dodged sticks and tree branches that Zara and Maul kept tripping over and bumping into. About ten minutes later Zara was able to make the village. Though she was tired,she took a shallow breath and put on a burst of speed. Sapphire flapped her wings and took to the sky. "Your majesty! Your majesty!"Paul was shouting so loud Zara thought that the whole village was able to hear him. One of the guards at the palace entrance saw Paul and jogged towards him,the trumpet at his side swaying sideways. " what seems to be the trouble?"he asked. "Dragons."Paul said. The guard scrunched up his face. "Dragons? Are you ill ?"he asked. Paul stared at the guard,hard. "If you don't believe me then look."he said,pointing at the sky. The guard rolled his eyes,looked up and his jaw dropped. In the sky,coming towards the castle,was not one but two dragons! "Call the king,you dumb,staring fool."Paul said. Unaware that he was just insulted he took the trumpet and blew into it. A few seconds later Thorn and Nasa came out the castle,Thorn in red suit,leather pants,a sword at his side and a green cape and Nasa in a long white dress and her hair in a bun. "What is the matter,guard?"Thorn asked the guard. The guard pointed at the sky and Thorn followed his gaze. As soon as he saw the dragons he unsheathed the sword. "Get all the soldiers and guards you can,"he told the guard. "And some chains." The guard nodded and left. "Nasa I want you to go back into the castle and don't come out 'till it's ok."Thorn said to her. She nodded and,lift up her dress a little and ran back to the castle. Out of the corner of his eye Thorn saw Zara and Maul running towards the castle. "Zara are you ok?"he asked,worried. Zara stopped in front him,panting and trying to catch her breath. Maul soon caught up to her and was panting as well. Soon Zara's breathing was regular and she spoke. "I'm fine dad but don't hurt the dragons."she said. "Zara the dragons are dangerous and I intend to get rid of them."he replied. "No dad you can't-" "We have the chains your majesty."the guard said,interrupting Zara. Thorn turned to him. "How many soldiers and guards did you get?"he asked. "Thirty-six guards and fifty-five soldiers."the guard replied. Thorn nodded and looked behind the guard. He saw no one. "Where are they?"Thorn asked. "I told them to hide so we can ambush the dragons."the guard said. "Excellent job. On my signal attack the dragons. But don't kill them. If there's two there's probably more and I want to know where the rest are."Thorn ordered. The guard bowed and went into hiding. Now I really have to warn Sapphire Zara thought. She looked up. Sapphire and Killer were still in the sky. "Maul we have to warn Sapphire and Killer."Zara whispered. "How?"he whispered back. "If we want to warn them they're going to have to land 'cause,unless they have super hearing powers,even they can't hear us from here and the soldiers,guards and your father are going to ambush." "I guess we'll just have to find some way."Zara replied. She looked at the sky and began to wave her arms over her head. Maul hesitated then shrugged and did the same. Sapphire saw them from the corner of her eye. "Killer,"she said. "I think Zara and Maul are trying tell us something." He looked down and strained his ear. "Whatever they're trying to tell us we won't be able to hear them from here."he said. Sapphire nodded and did a dive,as did Killer. No,no,no Zara thought,scared.

They're doing exactly what we don't want them to do. Maul must have thought the exact same thing because he slapped his forehead. As soon as Sapphire and Killer landed Zara blurted hurriedly. "Guys get back in the sky my father is planning to ambush you and you need to go back into the sky now!" "Woah Zara slow down,why do we need to go back into the sky?" Killer asked. Zara opened her to repeat what she said but then heard her father shout. "Charge!" And all the guards and soldiers ran towards Sapphire and Killer. "Go,fly now!"Zara yelled throwing her hands in the air. "No dragon runs away from a fight."Killer growled. Sapphire nodded in agreement and they turned to face the wave of guards and soldiers. Sapphire lashed out her tail in an arc,sending anyone who got to close flying. The rest continued to swarm towards the dragons. Killer opened his mouth to blast a torrent of fire when Sapphire said. "Don't! We keep them away from us but don't killed them,at least not yet." Killer shut his mouth and started to slash at the guards and soldiers that were too close. No matter how many soldiers and guards they swatted away more were there to take their place. Sapphire and Killer were soon overwhelmed. Zara and Maul watched in horror as soldiers and guards were surrounding them. Now a lot of the villagers were coming to see what the fight and had shocked or surprised expressions on their faces. Maul caught the flicker of light from the corner of his eye. He turned to the location of the light and saw,to his horror,that Thorn was silently creeping behind Sapphire with a chain that looked like a lasso. "Sapphire look out!" Maul yelled. Sapphire whipped her head around but was too late. Thorn threw the chain lasso at Sapphire and it slid down her neck. He gave it a tug and it tightened. Sapphire let out a half strangled roar. Hearing Sapphire's roar of distress Killer turned and tried to run to her rescue but a guard threw another chain lasso and it slid down his neck,causing him to stop and turn on the guard. The guard gave it a tug and it tightened. Killer roared in rage and tried to blow fire on the chain but the chain lasso was so tight around his neck he couldn't. Some of the soldiers and guards were climbing on them,wrapping chains around their back and stomach to pin their wings and others were putting shackles on their legs. Sapphire went to walk towards the soldiers and guards but with her legs secured in shackles she fell,causing a cloud of dust. Killer tried to fight off any soldier or guard that came too close to Sapphire but soon he,too,fell. All the soldiers and guards cheered. A soldier walked up to Killer and raised his sword over Killer's head when Thron shouted. "Halt!" The soldier drew his sword away and bowed to the king. Thorn marched towards Sapphire. Once he reached her he went on one knee and stared Sapphire straight in the eye. As Sapphire stared into his eyes she saw anger,an anger that burned hotter than any fire a dragon could blow. Why is he so angry?Sapphire thought confused. Does he know Zara and me are friends? Thorn leaned forward a bit and whispered to Sapphire, "You will pay." Now Sapphire was really confused. Pay? Pay for what? Thorn stood up and spoke in a loud voice. "Citizens of this kingdom,this dragons are a well known threat to us from our ancestors to now and if there's two there's bound to be more." He glanced at all the soldiers,guards and villagers before continuing. "And as your king I promise to get rid of these threats." He looked at Killer this time. "Tell me where is your home,dragon?"he ordered. Wisely,Killer kept his mouth clamped shut. Thorn smiled a bone chilling smile. "No matter."he said. Then in a whisper he said, "Eka sinero kopa sala." He touched Killer's forehead. Killer began to squirm and snap. After a while Killer did something that Sapphire never heard a dragon do. He whimpered! Whatever the king was doing it must be seriously bad to Killer Sapphire thought nervously. About three minutes later Thorn removed his hand from Killer's forehand. Killer lifted his head,looked at the king in fear and his let his head fall,limply on the ground. Thorn looked at Killer smugly then addressed his people. "My loyal people,this kind dragon," He practically spat the words kind and dragon. "Has told me where his kind lives and,to insure that they don't try to harm us,me,my soldiers and my guards will slaughter them all to protect us and for our ancestors who had to run from them." All the soldiers and guards cheered. "So without further ado let us kill these murderous beast and live without fear." The soldiers and guards roared in agreement and even the villagers joined in. Thorn whistled and immediately a guard brought a horse to him. It was tall and white and had a long mane that almost looked like a veil. Thorn walked to the horse,grabbed the reins,put one foot in the stirrup,swung his leg over the horse and sat on the saddle. He squeezed both his legs against its side. The horse snorted and began to walk forward. All the guards and soldiers followed Thorn and soon they were gone from view. The clouds overhead were started to turn gray and made it look like storm was coming. Once they were gone Zara and Maul ran to Sapphire and Killer. "Are you ok?"Zara asked Sapphire worriedly. "Other than being trapped by chains i'm fine."she replied. Without warning Zara collapsed into tears. "I'm so sorry. If we never have met none of this would have happened and soon you and the rest of the dragons are going to die."she sobbed. "Zara look at me,"Sapphire said in such a motherly voice that Zara couldn't resist not looking at her. She looked her in the eye. "I would rather die tomorrow or whenever than live the rest of my life without knowing you." Zara sniffed and hugged Sapphire's snout. "Even after what I put you through you still treat me so nicely." Sapphire growled comfortingly,almost like she trying to purr like a cat. "Killer,"Zara heard Maul say. She looked towards his direction and saw him stroking Killer's snout. "Are you ok?" Killer grunted his ok. "What did Thorn do to you?"Maul asked him. "He said a few words then touched my forehead. It felt like I was getting stabbed multiple times. Once he removed his hand from my forehead I had such a huge headache that I just blacked out." He trembled slightly. "What were the words?"Zara asked. "I don't know other than the fact that they made no sense."Killer replied. "Zara,"Sapphire said. Zara turned to look at her. "He also said to me that I would pay." "Pay? Pay for what?"Zara asked,confused. "I don't know but whatever it is he meant it because his eyes held a lot of anger."she said. "Killer,"Maul said. "Can you repeat the words he said?" Killer nodded. "Eka sinero kopa sala." Maul repeated the words in his head. "He's right the words don't make any sense at all."Maul said,still pondering over the words. "Though if I didn't know better those words sound like a spell." "A spell? But that's impossible. My father isn't a wizard or anything." Then a memory clicked in her head. "Wait here i'll be right back."Zara said and ran back to the castle. She dashed past her room and threw the doors open to see her mother at one of the tables. "Zara! Oh thank goodness you're ok. Is your father ok?"she asked. "Dad's fine,for now." Zara answered. "For now?"Nasa asked with a raised eyebrow. So Zara explained what happened to the two dragons outside and that Thorn was going to slay the rest of dragons. At that part Nasa covered her mouth with her hands. "All this time the dragons… were alive?"she asked. Zara nodded. "And your father is going to kill them all?"she asked. Zara nodded again. "Serves them right,those murdering dragons."Nasa mumbled. "Are you out of your mind mother! The dragons aren't murders and they don't deserve to be murdered!"Zara said,angrily. She went to one of the bottom shelves and took the Royal family's tree book. She turned to leave but Nasa blocked her. "Zara why are you so upset all of a sudden?"she asked confused. "Because i'm sick and tired of everyone saying that the dragons are murderous beast and stuff."she replied. "But Zara I told you what the dragons did to us long ago. How can you say that they're not murders?"Nasa said. Zara just grunted and pushed past Nasa. "Zara you come back here right now!"Nasa ordered but Zara just ignored her. She ran back outside to the dragons. Sapphire,Killer and Maul were staring at her with curiosity. She flipped the pages to the part with Caralix. She pointed the page. "It says here that Caralix was once the protector of Saga,"Zara said to them. "He also had a son named Cortu that died at the age of five. Overcome by grief and anger he thought that the dragons killed his son. So he went to the king to report this. When the king was unsatisfied by his explanation by why he the dragons killed his son,he simply said that the dragons would never do such a thing. Caralix quit his job as protector and left,his last words were that even if it took him a thousand years he would avenge his son. He spent years,unsuccessfully,trying to avenge his son. Soon old age came upon him and with his final breath he cast a spell that made the dragons," She held up the book to show them that it was torn. "Made the dragons what?"Maul asked,itching to know what happened. "I don't know. But I have a theory about Coutu." Zara looked at Maul. "You think that my father did some sort of spell and Caralix was a wizard who had a son. What if…,"she swallowed the lump in her throat then started over. "What if Cortu is really my father?" Everyone was dead silent. "But that's impossible for one reason. One: No one can die then come back to life."Maul said but his face was saying that he thought Zara might be right. "I know it's impossible Maul but who are we to judge? Wizards are capable have doing things that we can't do."Zara pointed out. "That does make sense,"Sapphire said with a thoughtful expression. "But answer me this one question Zara. If your father is really Cortu,why does he want the dragons to pay? If he,somehow,brought himself back to life he should have no reason to make us pay." Zara thought about that for a while then answered,truthfully. "I don't know. Maybe he just want you guys to pay because you killed him." Sapphire gave her a doubtful look but said nothing. "Ok that's it. I can't stand this any longer!"Maul exclaimed angrily. He walked towards Killer's neck,took the chains in his hands and tugged on it. "Maul what are you trying to do?"Zara asked. "I'm seeing if I can loosened the chain so he can breath fire to burn off the other chains." He tugged on it a bit harder but it didn't do anything. "Maul I don't think that's going to do anything."Zara said. "I'm not going to give up on Killer or Sapphire."Maul replied stubbornly. He continued to tug on it and it loosened,slightly. "Killer,burn the chains on Sapphire quickly!" The chains were already starting to tighten back around his neck. Killer moved his head closer to Sapphire. He opened his mouth and blew fire at the chains around her neck,hot enough to melt the chains but not too hot to singe Sapphire. The chain held intact at first then after a minute it started to melt. It turned a red-orange color as it slowly melting away. At last it snapped apart. Sapphire tilted her head from side to side. "Oh that feels good."she said. She turned her head and blew fire at the chains tying her wings in place. Soon enough they snapped. She spread her wings at full length,appreciating the freedom like never before. She turned to Killer and blew fire on his chains. After a good while they snapped. Killer rose up and roared in relief and fury. "Oh those humans are so going to pay."Killer snarled. He put one foot forward,wobbled then fell. He grunted in frustration and looked at his legs. The shackles were still attached to his legs. He snapped his jaws at the shackles,in attempt to break the chains in his mouth,but failed. "Why don't I."Sapphire said. She lowered her head,opened her jaws and,in one swift movement,bit the shackles and snapped them in two. Killer waggled his left foot and the circle part fell right off. He waggled his right foot and it,too,fell right off. He got up,using his claw-tipped wings as support. "Hold your feet out."Killer said to Sapphire. Sapphire went on her hind legs,looking ten times taller,and held her feet out towards Killer. He bit down,hard,on the shackles and they snapped in two. She wiggled her feet and the circle parts fell off. "Finally. Being trapped in those chains,even for a few minutes,is quite uncomfortable."Sapphire said. "I'm sure it is."she replied. Sapphire lowered her head and Zara hugged her snout. "Come on let's go save the dragons."Zara said. Sapphire nodded. She swung her leg over when a voice yelled, "Zara what are you doing?!" Zara turned to see her mother running towards her. Sapphire saw her as well and growled deep in her throat. Nasa immediately stopped. "It's ok Sapphire."Zara whispered to her. She continued to stare at Nasa but didn't growl. "I'm doing the right thing,mother."Zara said. She slid off Sapphire and walked to Nasa. "Mother I know that I shouldn't have kept Sapphire a secret but I had to for her safety and ours. And now we're marching over their land to kill. The dragons never bothered us so why are we bothering them? We're all saying that the dragons are murderous beasts but look who's marching to their land to kill them." She was trembling now from anger. She looked her mother in the eye. "So tell me mother,who are the murderous beasts?" "Zara this is-" "WHO ARE THE MURDEROUS BEASTS,MOTHER?!"Zara screamed. Nasa looked like she was struck by lightning. Even Maul looked surprised. Nasa lowered her head in shame and embarrassment. "We are."she whispered. Zara took a deep breath and relaxed. "Exactly,so now i'm going to stop it whether you approve of it or not." She turned from her mother and walked back to Sapphire. She climbed back on Sapphire. Sapphire spread her wings to take off when Nasa said, "Wait!" Zara rolled her eyes. "What is it now mother?"she asked,exasperated. "I want to...to come with you."she said. "Why?"Zara asked. "Because after what you just said I realised that you're right. The dragons never came to kill us so why are we going to kill them. Plus I want the world where the dragons and us lived together." Zara studied her thoughtfully for a moment. "Ok,hop on."she said. Nasa grabbed her dress and walked to Sapphire. Zara stretched her hand out and Nasa excepted. Zara pulled her up and turned to her. "Hold on this might get a little bumpy!" Sapphire spread her wings,flapped them a couple of times and soon was airborne. Nasa whimpered and held on to Zara. Despite the situation she laughed. I felt something wet on my arm and looked up. The sky had darkened and it was starting to rain. "Oh great now we have to deal with rain too,"Killer grumbled. "It's going to slow us down." "He's right,"Sapphire told Zara."The rain will make our wings heavy." Zara looks at the sky again. But we can't hide out from the rain,we don't know how long this will lasts? "But can't we hide out from the rain?"Maul asked. "We can't,"Killer replied. "We don't know how long this rain will last." "Then I guess we'll just have to fly through it."Zara said. Sapphire nodded. They continued flying in silence.

About fifteen minutes later everybody was completely soaked. Ugh I seriously hate this rain Zara thought. Sapphire breath was coming in gasps and I know that she was exhausted. Her wingbeats were getting slower and slower,as were Killer's. "Sapphire I think you should take a rest."Zara said. "No I can make it."she replied stubbornly. Zara opened her mouth to protest but knew that Sapphire wouldn't give up so she decided against it. The rain was starting to lighten but the clouds were still dark. Sapphire must've noticed it too because she shook her body,without trying to make Zara and Nasa fall off,and flapped her wings with newfound energy. It was thirty minutes when Maul noticed that there was less and less trees and that he was able to see the ground below. "Hey Sapphire,Killer are we close to your home 'cause the trees are starting to thin out."he said. Killer looked down and noticed the change too. "Sapphire I think we're nearly there."he said to her. Sapphire looked down and swung her head from side to side,from the intensity of her gaze Zara could tell she was looking for her father and his army. "I don't see the humans anywhere." Sapphire said to Killer. He looked down and swung his head side to side as well. "Strange,"Nasa said so suddenly that Zara jumped a little. This was the first word Nasa had said during the entire trip. "Your father should've made it to the dragon's home by now." "He couldn't have gotten lost,that's for sure. Maybe he's troops are tired and they're just taking a break."Maul suggested. "It doesn't matter what their doing as long as we get there before they do and warn the rest of them that's what matters."Killer said. Sapphire nodded. Zara looked forward and gasped. "Uh guys I think we're here."she said. Maul and Nasa looked forward and gasped as well. The dragon's homeland was a mountain! The mountain was tall,as tall as twelve giraffes. It was covered in white,sparkling snow. There were holes in the mountain that Zara guessed were caves. There was a huge pond that looked like pool with flowers around it. In conclusion,it was just beautiful. Zara narrowed her eyes and saw...dragons. There were some who were just emerging from their caves. Some were eating their prey and some were even helping others. The sight of them made Zara's heart leap with joy. These dragons weren't savage beasts they were as gentle as a baby. She couldn't imagine anyone hurting them. But we are her mind said grimly and it's up to us to stop it. Sapphire saw the awe expression on our faces and swelled with pride. She knew her home was beautiful but knowing that Zara thought so too made her feel lucky to live here. She folded her wings to dive when Killer shouted, "Wait!" Sapphire opened her wings and hovered in the sky,confused. "What is it?"she asked. "Is my father here?"Zara asked. He shook his head. "No it's just we can't go to the dragons with humans on us. They'll probably go crazy and attack them and i'm pretty sure we can't fight off hundreds of dragons."he said. "He's right Zara. They'll attack us the same way Killer and Sapphire do."Maul said. "Maybe we can hide in the forest."Nasa suggested. Sapphire shook her head. "It won't work. Someone might pick up your scent."she said. "But there's no other option so it's either this or we just go with them on us."Killer said. "Besides if someone does smell us we'll run."Maul added. Sapphire looked at Zara for confirmation. She nodded. "Ok but if any dragon comes towards you,you run got it?"Sapphire said. They all nodded. Sapphire and Killer folded their wings a little and did a shallow dive towards the forest. Their wings brushed against the trees and,a few times,got caught in them. As soon as they landed Maul and Nasa got off them and hid behind some trees. Zara slid off Sapphire but didn't go hide. "Zara you need to go hide."Sapphire told her. Abruptly,Zara spun around and hugged Sapphire. "Be careful."she whispered. Sapphire wrapped her neck around Zara and did her purr-growl. "I will,"she said. "Now go hide." She nudged Zara and she did as Sapphire said. Sapphire and Killer walked out the forest and towards the open of the dragon's home. Sapphire glanced at the forest one more time then turned her attention forward. Zara moved a bit from the tree she was hiding behind to see what was going on. Two dragons were making their way towards Killer and Sapphire. One had the same colored scales as Sapphire,the other was unimaginably huge and had dark tan scales. The dark tan one was the first to speak. "Sapphire,Killer where have you been?"he demanded,his voice rumbly and Zara guessed that he was Sapphire's father. "We were worried sick about you two." The sapphire colored one said,her voice light and Zara guessed that she was Sapphire's mother. "We were hunting and lost track of time," Sapphire lied. " But that's another topic. Mother,father we need to evacuate now." The two dragons exchanged a confused glance. "Why must we evacuate?"the sapphire colored one asked. "Because the humans are coming to slay us."Killer said. Sapphire nodded. The two dragons looked at Sapphire and Killer with disbelief and surprise. "The humans...are alive?"The dark tanned said in shock. "Yes and right now they're coming to slaughter us so we need to go now!"Sapphire urged. Some of the other dragons,who were walking past them,were now pausing and listening. Soon all the dragons had formed a circle around Sapphire,Killer,the sapphire colored dragon and the dark tanned dragon. The two dragons were murmuring quietly to each other. Finally the dark tanned one spoke up. "We are not going to evacuate. We are going to fight." Sapphire and Killer looked at him with confused and disbelief faces. "What?!"Sapphire said. "I said we are not evacuating. We're going to fight." he repeated. "Father we have to evacuate."Sapphire insitied. "Sapphire,"the sapphire colored one said,softly. "If we run away the humans will only continue to try to kill us because they know that we'll run. If we fight they will realize that we are not easily frightened and might leave us alone." Sapphire and Killer still looked at them with disbelief. Zara badly wanted to agree with Sapphire but she had to admit that the sapphire dragon had a point. "And what if they don't?"Killer asked. "Well,then we will have to kill them."the dark tanned one said matter-of-factly. Suddenly the sapphire dragon head shot up. She sniffed the air and turned her head to where Zara,Maul and Nasa were hiding. Oh no Zara thought does she smell my dad's army coming or does she smell us? If she does know where we are she'll hurt us. The sapphire dragon was now walking towards them. Zara was starting to panic. The dragon was a paper length away from them and was now growling silently,as if she knew something was off. Zara move slightly to see Sapphire and Killer. Sapphire was still trying to convince the dark tan dragon but Killer was watching the sapphire dragon carefully,waiting incase it did find us. She held her breath. The wind that was blowing at us was now blowing at our backs. The dragon stopped in its tracks,her snout right beside Zara. Zara moved ever so slightly and quietly away from the sapphire colored dragon's snout. The sapphire colored dragon swung her head side to side slightly. She took one more sniff and,when she smelled nothing,moved back to Sapphire and them. Zara let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly,as quick as lightning,the sapphire dragon turned around,snapped her jaws and reeled it back. At first Zara was confused. What was that all about she thought. She moved around the tree a bit to see the sapphire dragon and her eyes widened in fear. In the sapphire dragon's mouth was her mother. The sapphire dragon eyes gleamed with triumph and she dropped Nasa in front of the others. The dark tan dragon looked at Nasa with a look in his eyes that Zara couldn't detect. He stared at her a little longer then slowly bend his neck towards her. "No!"Zara shouted and ran out the forest towards her mother. "Zara turn back and run now!"Nasa ordered but Zara ignored her. She stood in front her mother and pulled out her sword towards the dragons threateningly,even though she was trembling badly. A few seconds later Maul came out stood beside Zara pulling out his daggers. The two dragons stared at them with a look as if they were expecting them. Zara closed her eyes,waiting for the moment they go savage and attack them but that moment never came. She slowly opened her eyes. The dragons were still staring at her,this time with a hint of amusement. The dark tan dragon lowered his head toward Maul. Killer went to take a step forward but Sapphire blocked him with her wing. Killer gave her a look and she nodded. He stood still and watched. The dark tan dragon stopped his head a hand length away from Maul. Maul looked frightened but didn't dare move a muscle. The dark tan dragon pressed his snout against Maul's shoulder and whispered. "Your future promises happiness but also great betrayal and sadness." He removed his head from Maul's shoulder. Maul looked at the dragon in bewilderment. "Um th-thank you for telling me."he stammered. The dragon nodded and turned to Zara. Zara lowered her sword and the dragon pressed his snout against her shoulder. "Your future also brings happiness,betrayal and sadness but above those all it brings glory."he whispered. He removed his head from her shoulder. Zara nodded. She looked into his yellow eyes and saw a wisdom in his eyes that instantly made him have her respect. She put the sword before her and knelt down on one knee. "We are honored to have a wise dragon tells us our future." she said. The dragon nodded. Sapphire now stepped towards them. "Zara,Maul,Nasa this is my father,Dreadbane,"she said,pointing at the dark tan dragon. "And this one is my mother,Ruby."she said,pointing at the sapphire dragon. Maul and Zara dipped their heads in respect. "Mother,father these are Zara,Maul and Nasa."Sapphire said. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."Ruby said with the authority and grace of a leader. "Yes indeed. We dragons haven't seen a humans in decades."Dreadbane said,also with the authority and regal of a leader. Zara,Maul and Nasa nodded their thanks. "So you two are like the king and queen of dragons?"Maul asked. Ruby and Dreadbane chuckled. "We do have the authority over the dragons like a king and queen,"Dreadbane explained. "But we only punish the dragons and keep everything and everyone in order. The dragons are free to do as they wish." Zara nodded thoughtfully. That seems like a good way of ruling letting dragon do as they want as long as it's not harmful or dangerous or not stressing their daughter about being a princess she thought enviously. Dreadbane face became more serious. "Now tell me about these humans that are going to attack us."he ordered. "They're my father and his soldiers,"Zara said. "They saw Sapphire and Killer in our village and thought that if two dragons were still alive then there was bound to be more. He told the villagers that the dragons were dangerous and would come to kill us if we didn't take actions. So now they're coming to kill you all." Dreadbane and Ruby exchanged a glance,their faces expressionless. "Please don't kill my husband or his soldiers,"Nasa begged. "He is only doing what he thinks is best to protect the villagers and us." "We understand for they would do the same thing if we started coming in their land,"Ruby said,calmly. "Still if your father gives us no choice but to attack then we will."Dreadbane said sternly. "We understand."Nasa said. From the corner of her eye Zara saw a sand colored dragon coming from the forest,looking exhausted,to a dragon with red scales. They were quietly talking to each other. Once they were finished the dragon then walked towards Dreadbane and whispered something in his ear. Dreadbane nodded at the dragon and the dragon bowed. He turned to Zara. "One of my dragons tell me that your humans are fastly approaching our home." "Then we must be ready to stop them."Nasa said. Dreadbane nodded then turned to the red dragon. "Slash go back to where you found the humans and silently follow them. Signal us when they're near the border of the forest and,whatever you do don't let them see you."Dreadbane ordered. Slash nodded and ran off into the forest. Dreadbane turned to all the old and young dragons. "All the young and elder dragons go to the endless cavern and stay there until further notice." The elder dragons bowed to him while the younger ones flew off immediately. He turned to the rest of the dragons. "The rest of you battle positions now."he ordered and they obeyed. Two dragons jumped into the air and hovered right above the border of the forest,two others went on a ledge that was high enough for you to throw something at the enemy and probably hit them. Three dragons dove into the pond and stayed,leaving only their heads above water. Only Dreadbane,Ruby,Sapphire and Killer stayed in the open. "Shouldn't you four go into battle position as well?"Maul asked. "No we're staying here so we can negotiate with your father. Only if it comes down to a fight will we fight,"Ruby replied. "Sapphire and Killer will stay in the open to show your father and his humans that they have no hard feelings against him and will not fight unless it comes to that." "Ah,make sense."Maul said. Zara was now able to hear the clanking of horse hoofs and stomping of marching guards and soldiers. "They're coming!"Zara said. "Then we will stand our ground."Dreadbane said firmly. The seven of them stood in the open. Zara was one hundred percent sure that the villagers at the village were able to hear her racing heartbeat. The clanking and stomping was getting louder and Zara's forehead was drowned in sweat. She looked sideways at Maul and Nasa. They both looked as nervous as she felt. After what seemed like an eternity Thorn and his army finally appeared. Her father looked tall and commanding at the front of the army,his head held high,one hand holding the reins and the other holding a sword. If her father were fighting an actually threat,she couldn't be any more proud of him. His head was turned away from them so he didn't notice them yet. When he turned his head back around he saw them and stopped,completely surprised and shocked. His soldiers and guards stopped as well and looked forward. Some of them looked shocked,others surprised and the rest like they were as dangerous as the dragons. Zara let her gaze sweep over the line of soldiers and guards then,finally,on her father. His look of shock and surprise turned into one of hurt. Her heart twisted painfully at his hurt face but she ignored it and stared fiercely at him. I'm sorry dad but i can't let you kill the dragons. Thorn stared at them a little longer then looked at the dragons the hurt look now gone replaced with one of determination. Everyone was deadly still as if something terrible would happen if they weren't,which would probably be the case. Dreadbane was the first to step forward. He inclined his head slightly. "Thorn,king of the humans,I am Dreadbane leader of the dragons. I demand that you cease this attack and leave us dragons in peace." Thorn looked at Dreadbane for so long that Zara thought he was actually going to cease the attack. Then Thorn smiled,a evilish smile that made Zara shiver. "I will not let my people surrender,least of all to you dragons!"he spat. Dreadbane glanced at Ruby and she stepped forward. "Thorn it would foolish for us to fight,"she said calmly. "Have we ever came and hurt your people?"she asked. "That does not matter!"Thorn shouted. Zara looked at her father and saw that his eyes were burning with rage,anger and something else that she couldn't detect. Maul and Nasa must have noticed it as well because their faces turned into fear. "You may have not hurt my people now but what about in days,months or years from now. Will you still be as soft-hearted as you claim you are now? No I think not. I am going to make sure my people live without the fear of having to worry about you monsters!" Zara noticed that Dreadbane narrowed his eyes at Thorn. Probably doesn't like being called a monster Zara thought. Unfortunately,Thorn noticed it and smile. "Yes,all you monsters live for is to make people fear you so you can feel worth something even though you are worth nothing." Now Dreadbane and Ruby were baring their teeth at Thorn,but he ignored them. "And you know what the funny thing is? You dragons are nothing but pathetic,cowardly,lowlife worms." he said,saying each word slowly. Dreadbane and Ruby were growling threatenly,their body tense,at Thorn but,amazingly,were able to control themselves from attacking Thorn. Zara looked at the dragons in the pond,cave and over the forest border. They all were glowering in anger and Zara guessed that if her father said one more insult they would go off. "Actually I made a mistake there,"Thorn said. Dreadbane and Ruby loosened their bodies and looked at him. "You dragons are lower than a worm."he said,smiling. A roar sounded and all three dragons jumped out of the pond. Their eyes were filled with anger,their teeth bared in a snarl as they galloped towards Thorn and his army.

Chapter 12

"Attack!"Thorn shouted. He held his sword towards the sky,slapped the horse hard and galloped at the dragons. His soldiers and guards followed him,yelling at the top of their lungs. "No! Stop this madness right now!"Dreadbane ordered but no one listened. The two dragons that were hovering above the forest border blew fire at the army. The army screamed in agony,burning in the flames. The two dragons on the ledge took rocks,the size of fists,and threw them at the army. Those who got hit fell clean off their horses and either died or were unconscious. Thorn dodged the rocks,the fire and was charging at the dragons. He slashed and stabbed at them. Several of the dragons turned their attention to him and tried to kill him but either missed or they died instead. Slash,suddenly,bolted out of the forest and headed straight for Zara. She darted out of the way,unsheathed her sword and pointed it at him. Slash snarled at Zara. He puffed up his chest and opened his mouth to breath fire at her. Too terrified to move,Zara just held the sword in front her. Just when flickers of flames were starting to come out Sapphire appeared and rammed into Slash. They rolled across the clearing,clawing and snapping at each other. Sapphire pushed Slash off her with her hind legs. Slash flew off the ground and into a huge rock. Tiny bits of rocks fell from the rock. He slowly got up,growled at Sapphire one last time and fell to the ground,probably unconscious. Sapphire looked at him a moment longer then turned to Zara. "Are you ok?"she asked worriedly. "I'm fine. Thank you Sapphire you saved my life."Zara said. Sapphire put her snout on Zara's shoulder and snorted in an almost comforting way. Zara closed her eyes,and for a moment, the sounds of dragons battling humans,the screams of those dying all disappeared. Then Sapphire took her snout off Zara's shoulder and the sounds of the battle came rushing back to her. "Are Maul and Killer ok?"Zara asked. Sapphire pointed across the clearing. Maul was on top Killer,who was running everywhere,while Maul stabbed and slashed at any dragon who was too close. In the intensity of the battle Maul looked like a real soldier. Brave,fearless and selfless. She couldn't have ask for anyone better to be her partner. She let her gaze wander across the clearing and gasped. "Sapphire look!"she said,pointing. Sapphire averted her attention to where Zara was pointing and her eyes widened in horror.

Chapter 13

Thorn and Dreadbane were engaged in a battle,Thorn somehow still on his horse who was missing a lot of hair and was visibly exhausted,wearily circling each other. "I offered you the chance to let your humans go back home and you refused!"Dreadbane said. Even from where Zara was standing she could see the anger blazing in Dreadbane's eyes and him shaking uncontrollably trying to hold back from attacking her father. "Oh we'll go home alright once we have slaughtered every last one of you filthy dragons!"Thorn shouted. Dreadbane let out an angry roar,as loud as a hundred lions roaring as one,and slashed his claws at Thorn. Thorn pulled the reins of the horse hard. The horse neighed and went on its hind legs. Dreadbane missed Thorn but caught the horse in his attack. The horse flew off the ground and Thorn fell off the horse. He landed on his shoulder and let out a painful grunt. The battle now seemed to slowly stop,the dragons after hearing their leader roar slowly stopped fighting and watched him and Thorn's army stopped as well to watch. Zara looked around looking for Ruby but couldn't find her. It was when she was looking for Ruby that she realized see also hadn't seen her mother in the battle! "Sapphire! Do you know where my mother is!?"Zara asked worried and scared. Sapphire shook her head. Zara was now trembling in fear. No no she can't be what I think she is Zara thought. She can't be dead she just can't! Tears were welling in her eyes. She looked across the clearing again,thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her but her mother was nowhere in sight. Zara turned her head to the sky,tears now fully flowing down her face,like a waterfall. If you really are dead mother then I just I want to say that i'm sorry Zara said silently. She took the end of her sleeve and wiped away her tears. She returned her attention to battle,which wasn't well in Thorn's favor. He had a deep scratch in his shoulder,several scratches on his chest and one across his eye. But he stubbornly kept going. "You fool!,"Dreadbane snarled. "Just surrender and we can live in peace and no one else will have to die." "We will never surrender to you lot! For we are no cowards unlike you all."Thorn said. Dreadbane growled and smashed his tail into Thorn,knocking all the air out of him. Thorn laid down,gasping for air. Dreadbane walked slowly towards Thorn. He stopped a table length away from Thorn and ,gently,pressed his paw against Thorn chest. Thorn just stayed there. He didn't even struggled,move or anything he just stayed still. Zara gasped in shock. The father she knew would have never gave up he would have continued to fight until his last breath. Maybe this is his last breath her mind echoed. "This. Ends. Now!"Dreadbane said,menacingly. "It doesn't end until one of us is dead,"Thorn shouted. "Which by the way will be you."he added. "Alright if you insist on being a fool then continue being one...in the afterlife!"Dreadbane snarled. He stared at Thorn with eyes blazing with fury and opened his jaw to deliver the final blow. Zara closed her eyes,unable to watch her father's inevitable fate. She expected to open her eyes to see the dead body of her father,all bloody and scratched up but when she slowly opened her eyes saw what she hadn't expected to see. Ruby fighting Dreadbane and on her back was Nasa. She was holding a sword in her right hand,the blade reflecting off the light,and had a book under her right arm. Her hair,wildly,blew in the wind and she had her face in a fierce battle cry. Zara nearly jumped for joy at knowing her mother was alive. Ruby pushed Dreadbane off Thorn and stood in between him and Thorn. Nasa got off Ruby and ran to the forest border. Dreadbane stumbled backward. When he regained his balance he whipped his blazing angry gaze on Ruby. "What do you think you're doing?!"he roared. "This will end now Dreadbane,"Ruby said,gazing into Dreadbane's eyes without flinching. "If you kill Thorn then the humans will believe everything he says we are blood thirsty killing beast." Dreadbane opened his left wing and swept it across the clearing,indicating all the lifeless dragons. "Look around you Ruby. The humans come into our home,insult us then start killing us and we're supposed to let them be?"he said. "What we should do is give them another chance."Ruby replied,her voice edged with annoyance. "I already gave them a chance to leave and they ignored it so they must suffer the consequences."he growled. "I will not let you continue this nonsense any longer."Rudy said,lashing her tail. "If you insist on letting them continue this then you will die as well."he said,threateningly. "At least i'll die knowing I did something good."Ruby retorted. Dreadbane lunged towards Ruby,claws outstretched. Ruby slid to the side,well away from his claws,scratched him on the left side of his jaw then clamped her jaws on his leg. Blood trickled from his leg. Dreadbane roared in pain. He jumped up and down,like a bull trying to shake it's rider off,but Ruby held on tighter. Blood was now gushing from his foot. He turned his head back,bit down on Ruby's spine and pulled,like she was a rope for playing tug-a-war with. Ruby tried to hold on tighter but with Dreadbane biting down on her spine and pulling she grew weaker and let go. Dreadbane seized the chance and threw her with tremendous strength. Ruby fell on the ground hard. Zara and Sapphire gasped. They both wanted to help Ruby but were frozen in fear by Dreadbane's fierceness. She slowly got to her feet then turned to face Dreadbane again. Blood was pouring out her wound and dripping on her scales,making her look like a ruby colored dragon instead of a sapphire one. Dreadbane wasted no time at all. As soon as Ruby started getting back on her feet Dreadbane ran towards her with the speed of a race car,despite his bulkiness. Before the blink of an eye Dreadbane was upon her,slashing and biting with frightening ferocity. With every blow Ruby got weaker and weaker until Dreadbane dealt the final blow. He raised his paw high above her head then slapped her hard in the face. Ruby staggered and fell down. Dreadnebane pressed a paw against Ruby neck,to keep her from getting back up. "I will give you one last chance to let me settle this my way. Refuse and I kill you."he growled,menacingly. Zara couldn't believe that Dreadbane would kill his own mate but then again he just attacked her so Zara could easily believe he would kill her. He must be extremely angry and blind by rage if he's doing this to his own mate Zara thought. She looked at her father,who was watching the fight with a look of shock and guilt. Both of them were. "I will not let you kill anymore people so go ahead and kill me because it will be you who has to live with that thought."Ruby said bravely. For a split second Zara admired Ruby's bravery before she realized what was about to happen. Dreadbane shrugged. "As you wish."he replied. He arched his head back and opened his jaws. Zara looked away as Sapphire screamed,"No!" Flames flicker and sprouted in his mouth. But before he could burn Ruby alive Killer jumped out of nowhere and shoved Dreadbane roughly off Ruby. Dreadbane stumbled back. Zara expected to see Maul on Killer's back but no one was on his back. Panic was rising inside Zara. "Not you too Killer."Dreadbane said,angrily "I will not let you kill Ruby."Killer said. "No Killer,you don't have to do this."Ruby said but Killer ignored her. Dreadbane growled in annoyance and charged towards Killer. Killer had anticipated his move and,at the last second,ducked under Dreadbane and slashed at his left side. Dreadbane hissed in pain. He landed on the ground,immediately turned back to Killer and attacked. Killer wasn't ready for that however and was fighting desperately against Dreadbane's powerful attacks. Killer tried to ward off Dreadbane's attacks but was no match. Killer had multiple scratches on his back,a deep one in his throat and two near his right eye. Killer opened his mouth to blow fire directly in Dreadbane's face but Dreadbane grabbed his mouth and smashed it against the ground. Maul where are you? Zara thought anxiously. Killer wiggled and tried to push himself up but to no avail. A whiss whistled in the air and a dagger struck Dreadbane in his side. He roared and looked around for the person who threw the dagger. "Hey Dreadbane,"Maul shouted,standing on top on huge rock. "You want to fight Killer you have to get through me first."Dreadbane snarled,let go of Killer and immediately went after Maul. Maul put his hand in his right pocket,grabbed the other dagger and threw it at Dreadbane's foot,the same one that Ruby had wounded. Dreadbane but continued forward,grimacing in pain with every step he took. Maul jumped off the rock and ran like a bull was chasing him,which in his case a dragon sized bull. As he was running he swung his head from side to side looking for a weapon. He found a sword laying next to a dead guard. He extended his arm and grabbed the sword as he ran past it. He swiftly turned to face Dreadbane. Dreadbane was right behind Maul when he turned around. He raised his paw upwards to slash Maul. Maul,however,was ready for him and thrusted the sword right into Dreadbane's paw. Dreadbane roared in great agony,lifted his paw higher in the air and shook his paw roughly. Maul was still holding on to the sword and was lifted in the air along with it. He held on desperately while being a metre away from the ground and dangling from a sword. Dreadbane shook even harder until Zara thought he was going to break his paw off. At last Maul couldn't hold on any longer and flew in the air. He landed on the ground but rolled to his feet instantly. Dreadbane put his paw closer to his snout,grabbed the hilt of the sword in his mouth and slowly pulled it out his paw. Blood dripped rapidly out his paw. He put his paw back on the ground but immediately brought it back up with a hiss of pain. He looked directly at Maul and roared in fury. Maul stood his ground. Now some of the dragons who were watching slowly were staring to join in the battle. Two of them went after Killer,three after Ruby and one after Maul. Ruby,Killer and Maul looked eyes and had this look in their eyes that said no matter how many attack us we must stay strong. Killer was the first to break the gaze and attacked the two dragons. Ruby and Maul soon did the same and all Zara could do was stand there. Ok that is it! She thought. I can't just stand here while they risk their lives. She turned to Sapphire. "Sapphire it's time we help them."Zara said. Sapphire nodded slowly,her eyes still on the battle. Zara put her hand on Sapphire side and felt a slight tremor. She's trembling Zara realized,surprised. She looked up at Sapphire face to see any sign that showed she was scared but nothing on Sapphire's face said she was scared. She really can put on a brave face Zara thought. "Come on Sapphire let's go help them."Zara said,softly. Sapphire nodded,firmly this time,and shifted her body so her back was facing towards Zara. "Zara,don't go on Sapphire yet!"A voice shouted. Zara turned around and saw Nasa running towards her the book still under her arm. "Mother what do you want and make it quick I have to go help them."Zara said,slightly annoyed. "Zara this book...it might be the key to breaking the spell that Caralix put on the dragons."Nasa said. If Zara was asked what was the most shocking moment in your life it would be this moment. "What?!"Zara almost shouted. "You heard me. This book could be the key to breaking the spell Caralix put on the dragons." Nasa said slowly,holding the book towards her. Zara took the book and began rapidly leafing through it. "Go to page 168."Nasa said. Zara went to page 168. At the top of the page in big,bold letters it said: HOW TO MAKE ANY ANIMAL DANGEROUS. Zara looked at her mother. She nodded and urged Zara to keep reading. Zara turned her attention back to the page. It read: If you wish to make any animal dangerous here are the steps to do so.

1\. You must be in the area where this animal lives

2\. You must find the animal

3\. This last step is extremely important so read slowly and carefully. To do the spell the animal has to be no more than a meter away from you and your hand has to be directly in front on it.

Notice: If you want to make all the animals of that species dangerous you must either find the oldest one of that species and touch it on it's head or chest or get as many of that animal as you can and do the spell.

Zara couldn't believe what she just read. She re-read the entire page again to make sure her eyesight wasn't falling her. This is one powerful spell and dangerous in the wrong hands she thought. "Now go to page 201."Nasa said. Zara nodded and turned the pages until she got to page 201. At the top of the page,also in big bold letters,it read: HOW TO MAKE ANY ANIMAL BACK TO NORMAL. It read: On page 168 there is a spell on how to make any animal dangerous. This spell is to reverse that one and to do this spell follow the steps from page 168 and while doing the steps say this words: Agren soloan diso cut. Zara turned to her mother. "I have the spell but how do you suppose I do it? I'm not a wizard mother and i'm not sure that dad will do this spell." Nasa gave her a oh-come-on-isn't-it-obvious look. "Zara you're missing the point. Your father is a wizard or,at least,has the blood of one which means you have wizard blood in you as well."Nasa said. "Oh that's good all...Wait what?!"Zara shouted. "I said you have wizard blood in you."Nasa repeated impatiently. "Oh good so like you couldn't have told me this like... before this whole battle started!"Zara shouted. "Mother if you had told me this before I could have stop this fight in the first place." "I didn't know before otherwise I would have obviously told you."Nasa retorted. Zara rolled her eyes. "Anyway the more pressing problem is how do I do the spell without getting killed?"she asked. "I already thought it through and made a plan. All you have to do is distract Dreadbane and make sure he doesn't try to kill you or Sapphire."Nasa said. "Oh wow if only it were that easy,"Zara said,sarcastically. "Anyway what about you,Maul,Killer and Ruby?"she asked. "Leave that to me. If the plan goes according to plan i'll give you a signal then do the spell."Nasa said. Zara nodded and turned to get on Sapphire but stopped. She turned back towards her mother. "Well go on we don't have forever."Nasa said. Zara ignored her,walked up to her and gave her a hug. Surprise flickered across Nasa's face. "I'm sorry."Zara said simply and hugged her tighter. Nasa smiled and hugged her back. Then she pulled away,put her hands on Zara's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Now let's go stop this fight."she said determinedly. Zara nodded and climbed aboard Sapphire. "Also Zara keep the book with you." Nasa said. No duh mother Zara thought but nodded anyway. "Let's go Sapphire."she said. Sapphire roared and took flight. As she flew towards Dreadbane Zara saw how badly the fights were going. Killer had successfully wounded one of the dragons to the point where he couldn't fight no more but the other dragon was fresh and ready while Killer was exhausted and unprepared. The dragon was giving Killer blow for blow and Killer could barely defend himself. Ruby's fight was even worse. With her terribly wounded from the fight with Dreadbane she was extremely vulnerable. The three dragons were taking turns attacking her,toying with her like a cat playing with a mouse. Zara looked at Sapphire face which was a mix of fury and helplessness. Fury because the dragons were fighting her like she was just a play toy and helplessness because she couldn't help her mother. Zara patted the side of her neck. "Don't worry she'll be alright."she whispered to Sapphire. Sapphire snorted and continued flying. Maul's fight was well...Zara didn't exactly know if she could call it a fight. Maul would run away from the dragon,stop,attack for a minute or two then go back to running. Zara let out a small laugh then immediately felt guilty. At least he was fighting to protect Killer and Ruby while she just watched. Sapphire abruptly stopped flying and just hovered in the air. Zara looked down. They were right above Dreadbane who was silently creeping towards Thorn,who was watching the whole fight with a guilty look on his face. "Dad watch out!"Zara yelled. Thorn turned around quickly,saw Dreadbane and ran. Dreadbane roared in frustration and turned to Zara. "Now look what you did you stupid human."he said. "Oh my bad. I forgot dragons are horrible at hunting prey."Zara said,mockingly. "What?!"Dreadbane roared. "Oh nothing. But I mean how are you dragons even able to fight us if you can't even hunt. Oh well it must be luck."Zara said,shrugging. "Luck has nothing to do with it! Come here and fight so I can show you that luck does nothing."Dreadbane growled. He was practically shaking from anger. "Hey Zara,"Sapphire whispered. "Your mother told us to distract him not to make him want to kill us!" "I know but this is the only way I can distract him...without having to battle him of course."Zara replied. She turned back her attention to Dreadbane. "No thanks i'm good. Besides,I need you to save your save so whatever mouse you fight you'll have a chance at winning."Zara said. Now smoke was was rising from Dreadbane's nostrils and his eyes itself were like flames in a forest fire. Without warning he flared his wings open and shot up towards Sapphire and Zara. "Sapphire run...or fly...just go!"Zara shouted. Sapphire wheeled around and flew away from Dreadbane. "Come back and fight,cowards!"Dreadbane snarled. Sapphire body tensed under Zara's. Zara knew that Sapphire didn't like being called a coward and would rather fight her father to prove she was no coward. For a split second Zara thought Sapphire would turn around and fight but she continued flying away from him. Zara turned her head back to see how close or far Dreadbane was to them, He wasn't close but he also not as far as Zara hoped for. She was just about to turn back when she saw his mouth open and a orange-read light glowing from inside. "Sapphire move to the side now!"Zara shouted,alarmed. Sapphire nodded and quickly turned to the right right as Dreadbane shot a blast of fire at them. Come on mother I can really use your help now Zara thought anxiously. She continued to instruct Sapphire where to go while Dreadbane was trying so hard to get a hit. From below Zara heard a roar. She looked down. She saw her mother,Ruby,Killer and Maul flying at rapid speed towards Dreadbane while having a whole herd of dragons hot on their tails. Dreadbane was so busy trying to blast Sapphire and Zara with fire that he couldn't see Ruby,Nasa,Killer and Maul coming towards him. What in the world do they think they are doing?! Zara thought. Maul,Ruby,Killer and Nasa continued to fly towards Dreadbane with no intention of stopping. Oh god I can't watch this Zara thought with a sick feeling. At the last second Nasa and Ruby moved to the right side of Dreadbane while Killer and Maul moved to the left side. Most of the dragons couldn't turn or stop because they were flying too fast and ended up crashing into Dreadbane. "Zara now!"Nasa shouted. Zara nodded,held the book tight in her hand and said to Sapphire,"Fall back." Sapphire a bit more higher then let her whole body fall backwards. Zara held on tighter to Sapphire to make sure she didn't fall. Dreadbane was now occupied with trying to get the dragons off or away from him. Sapphire was falling at blinding speed towards Dreadbane. Here goes nothing Zara thought scared to death. One,two three she counted to herself,closed her eyes and let go of Sapphire. Her whole body dropped like a stone in the air. The wind whistled in her ear and for one small moment all she could feel was the freedom of flying. Then she remembered what she had to do. She opened the book to the page,though it was difficult with the wind,held out her hand and shouted,"Argen soloan diso cut!" Her hand touched Dreadbane right in the middle of his chest. An explosive energy slowly boiled it's way up in Zara's body at first then shot out her arm onto Dreadbane's chest. Zara screamed in pain. She looked up at Dreadbane. His eyes,which were blazing with anger,slowly started to return to its normal yellow color. His eyes slowly closed,his wings folded at his side and he fell right from of the sky. Zara eyes were also starting to close and she was losing conscious. That spell must've took every last bit of energy I had Zara thought. She was falling to the ground with Dreadbane. The last thing she saw was Sapphire shouting her name and diving towards her.

Chapter 14

My head was throbbing in pain and just trying to open my eyes was painful. "Is she ok?"Maul was saying worriedly. Someone put their head on her chest. "She's still breathing but other than that I don't know,"That was Nasa. "The book didn't say anything about this otherwise I wouldn't have let her do it." She felt a warm breath on her face. "Please Zara wake up."Sapphire pleaded. Zara tried to rise her head but felt to weak. I'm trying Sapphire I am she wanted to say but couldn't. Hard,cold scales rubbed against her cheek. "Everyone move."her father's voice ordered. Someone's hand,probably her father's,pressed against her forehead. He muttered something and removed his hand from her forehead. A moment later all the pain Zara had felt was slowly going away. Two minutes later no pain was left. Zara slowly opened her eyes. "She's ok!"Nasa exclaimed,nearly jumping for joy. Maul took his hand in Zara's and helped her up. He hugged her tight. "I thought I lost you."he whispered in her ear,his voice cracking up. Zara smiled. "It's ok. You won't lose me that easily."she said,mischievously. Maul pulled away and kissed her passionately. Zara kissed him just as passionately. A roar sounded that scared Zara out her skin. She looked and saw Sapphire running towards her. She roughly pushed her snout into Zara's shoulders. Zara laughed and hugged Sapphire snout tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that."Sapphire growled upset,though Zara knew she was only upset because she was worried. "I won't."Zara replied softly. A low grunt echoed in the clearing. Zara and Sapphire both looked and saw Dreadbane walking towards Ruby. He looked at her wounds he gave her with a guilty expression. He whispered something to her,probably an apologie,and Ruby nuzzled him gently. Well that's settled Zara thought happily. She looked around and saw the rest of the dragons slowly getting up. Some of them,hesitantly,went over and greeted the remainings of Thorn's army while the rest sayed near their leaders,unsure of what to do. Rays of sunlight were smiling down brightly upon the dragons and humans below. "Well we did Sapphire,"Zara said happily. "We broke the spell on the dragons and sort of stopped a whole war." Sapphire did her toothy smile. "Yes we did."she said,proudly. Killer and Maul walked over and stood beside Zara and Sapphire. "Do you think that the dragons and us will be able in live together in peace?"Maul asked. "Over time maybe."Killer said. "Even if we can't we'll always have something that no sword,claw or fire can break,"Sapphire said. "A special bond."

THE END


End file.
